Fruto Prohibido
by Criztal98
Summary: Desde que sus padres y su hermana fueron asesinados en "misteriosas circunstancias" , Dipper esta decidido a descubrir quienes fueron los culpables y a vengarse de estos. Pero hay algo que se interpone en su camino desde hace mucho tiempo, un apuesto rubio cuya existencia es un problema para él y al mismo tiempo es necesaria... BillDip, Rev.DipWill, Ciphercest.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Fue el día en que mis padres y mi hermana murieron por culpa de esos monstruos decidí convertirme en investigador... No dejaría que nadie más pasara por lo que yo había pasado esa noche de invierno cuando tenia 12 años, no quería que ningún otro niño viera morir a sus padres de la forma en que yo lo hice... Esa noche había tomado una determinación, sería yo quien eliminaría a todos los Ghouls de la faz de la tierra, hiciera falta lo que fuera...

O eso fue lo que pensé durante 10 años... no quiero pensar que harían mis instructores o mis antiguos compañeros si me vieran como termine; manteniendo una relación sentimental en secreto con uno de estos "monstruos". Yo, Dipper Pines, rompiendo todo juramento de un investigador Ghoul... ¡Seguro que todos estarán orgullosos de mi cuando se enteren!

Ja... si me despidieran sería el menor de mis problemas...

Y claro... de todos los malditos Ghouls de este mundo tuve que enamorarme del más peligroso y el más buscado de todos, el Ghoul de un solo ojo, el "demonio amarillo": Bill Cipher...

Pero no nos adelantemos aun en la historia aun, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso... o eso espero... En estas circunstancias comenzar desde el "principio" sería un error, ademas, por favor ¿Quien quiere conocer la historia de un huerfano que perdio a sus padres y a su hermana gemela en un ataque obviamente planeado a su hogar? Ese argumento me parece repetitivo y sin imaginación a decir verdad, ya es un cliché y odio eso; el "héroe" con un trágico pasado que decide eliminar a todos esos monstruos que "destruyeron" su vida pero termina convirtiendose en uno de ellos...

Por favor, no me convertire en Titan, ni viajare en trenes combatiendo zombies y mucho menos algo tan deprimente como volverme loco despues de ser torturado por un maniaco... Saben de lo que estoy hablando. Mi historia esta al otro lado de todo esto... esta al lado del verdadero protagonista de esta historia, me enamoré del verdadero protagonista de esta historia sin notarlo, sin desearlo...

Es aquí donde inicia nuestra historia, una noche lluviosa conmigo saliendo de la oficina sin un paraguas y un café que visitaba frecuentemente a unas pocas calles de mi oficina, con un chico rubio al otro lado del lugar observándome... una taza de café y una conversación...

 **Continuara…**


	2. Primer encuentro

**Primer encuentro**

Fue una noche lluviosa en la que había tenido que quedarme hasta tarde trabajando en unos informes en que nos conocimos… de hecho… ya le había visto antes, sabía que trabajaba en una tienda de libros antiguos en el centro que me gustaba frecuentar, siempre encontraba libros muy interesantes y, porque negarlo, el vendedor era bastante atractivo.  
Claro, nunca había tenido el valor para hablarle, siempre le veía de lejos y las únicas palabras que intercambiabamos era para que me diera el precio del ejemplar de El huevo de la Cabra Negra que había estado buscando desde hacía casi un año u otro libro interesante que viera por las estanterias, luego de eso era rara la ocación en la que conversabamos para recomendar un libro o comentabamos sobre la lectura de nuestros autores favoritos como Poe, Lovecraft o King entre otros… a él le gustaba más lo contemporaneo, yo iba más por lo clásico.  
\- No esperaba encontrarlo por aquí – me hablo acercandose a mi mesa con una taza de café negro en la mano – ¿Puedo sentarme?  
\- Claro, adelante – dije tratando de parecer calmado – Es un clima horrible ¿no cree?  
\- Me gusta cuando llueve – dijo mirando hacía la ventana al igual que yo – Me gusta el ambiente sombrío que se genera cuando llueve… me parece relajante.  
\- Tal vez tenga razón en eso… pero en climas como este es cuando hay más accidentes en la ciudad.

No quería mencionar los accidentes con Ghoul que habíamos tenido ultimamente en la ciudad, pero así era… desde hacía más de un mes estabamos persiguiendo a un Ghoul que parecía tener algún cliché por matar a sus victimas bajo la lluvia en callejores oscuro y extraer algún organo, y para que fuera más macabro todavía, habíamos encontrado algunas de sus victimas en los mismos callejones donde se habían encontrado a las cinco victimas de Jack el destripador… por obvias razones se le había apodado "Jack the Ripper". La oficina estaba hecha un caos con la localización de este Ghoul, no dejaba ninguna pista nunca, era demasiado cuidadoso, yo era el principal que estaba estresado por ello, aun tenia que enfocarme en "los tres demonios" y no quería perder tiempo con este otro. Suspire pesadamente al recordar todo eso.  
\- Nunca le había visto tan estresado – me saco de mis pensamientos mi compañero – ¿Problemas en su trabajo?  
\- Algo así…  
\- Sé que no nos conocemos muy bien… pero me gustaría saber de que trabaja – me pregunto con una sonrisa aun en su rostro – es decir… siembre lleva un traje elegante y una maleta, parece sospechozo.  
\- Lo sé – sonreí sin poder evitarlo – de hecho… soy investigador Ghoul.  
\- Eso es muy gracioso – dijo lanzando una carcajada amistosa – porque yo… soy un Ghoul…

¿Tengo que decir que no le creí en ese momento? De hecho, lo mire sorprendido por un buen rato antes de que volviera a reir diciendo que era una broma. Aunque no nos conociamos mucho, le regañe en ese momento por andar diciendo esas cosas y que no lo volviera a hacer, él simplemente rió pidiendo perdon…  
Conversamos por vario rato hasta que la lluvia comenzo a cesar y el lugar estaba casi vacio, decidimos que era hora de irnos y caminamos juntos hasta la estación más cercana donde tomamos el ultimo tren de la noche, él bajaba una estación antes que yo. Había sido extraño para mi, nunca salia con nadie y ahora iba conversando con un tipo al que no conocia muy bien pero, que sin embargo, pareciamos mejores amigos que se habían encontrado despues de mucho tiempo.  
\- Por cierto – me dijo antes de bajar en su estación – mi nombre es Bill… Bill Cipher.  
\- Manson Pines – me presente… a veces era raro usar mi nombre real – pero… puedes llamarme Dipper.  
\- Pines… entonces te llamare "Pino" – bromeo guiñando un ojo – entonces… nos vemos otra vez, Pino.  
\- Nos vemos, Bill.

Bajo del tren unos segundos más tarde. Yo baje poco tiempo despues. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a salir a estas horas de la noche de la oficina, incluso para llegar a mi apartamento a veces tomaba un atajo en un callejón que me dejaba frente al edificio donde vivia, no tenia miedo de encontrarme con un Ghoul… mientras pensaba en eso, escuchaba unos ruidos extraños… como si algo estuviera comiendo algo… frente a mi, a unos pocos metros, podía ver a uno de esos monstruos devorando un cadaver en medio de aquel callejon. Cuando me vio con sus ojos negros supe que no tendría opción, solte un suspiro mientras que esa cosa se preparaba para atacarme…  
No tardaría más de un minuto para eliminarlo…  
 **Continuara…**

Feliz año gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

¿Saben? ya que ahora solo tengo dos fics para continuar publicando (este y Blindness, ademas de la "segunda temporada" de LQNFE) decidí publicar un nuevo capitulo el primer día del año :D peeeero... Estuve tan estúpida durante noviembre y diciembre que se me olvido que en FanFición estaba atrasada un capitulo de publicación que en Wattpad -.-" y hasta hoy me estoy dando cuenta (les juro que pensaba que ya había publicado este cap) así que para no ser injusta y que quienes leen aquí no esten atrás, esta semana habra doble capitulo...

Y bueno... espero que me perdonen por mi estupides del año pasado ((ah... recuerdo el 2016 como si hubiera sido ayer - Bill.- *le golpea con un bastón* fue ayer, idiota)), publicaria los dos capitulos seguidos n.n pero no quiero XD así que... nos leemos pronto! Feliz año a todos!


	3. Ghoul

**Ghoul**

Vivia con sus dos hermanos, Phillip, el mayor, y William, el menor de todos. Él era el hermano del medio. Sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenia 10 años, Phill tenia 21 años en esos momentos y Will a penas acababa de cumplir los 7 años. La gran diferencia de edad entre los dos menores y el mayor, Phill, era justificable. Phill era solo medio hermano de los dos menores, en realidad, la relación entre Phill y la madre de los menores había sido muy tensa...

Phill odiaba a los humanos, pero amaba a sus hermanos... a uno más que al otro y, para Bill, ese amor que sentía hacía Will llegaba a ser hasta enfermizo, no solo porque practicamente violaba a su hermano menor cuando él no estaba en casa, sino porque simplemente no lo dejaba dar un paso sin que él supiera que era lo que estaba haciendo. Esa noche cuando regreso a casa no fue nada fuera de lo común, Will tratando de negarse a que Phill lo besara y este insistiendo para que se dejara llevar y tratando de arrastrarlo a su habitación.

\- Phillip, eres un maldito pedofilo – gruño cuando Will por fin pudo deshacerse del agarre del mayor y salió corriendo hacía Bill, escondiendose detrás de este – ¿Podrías dejar de acosar a MI hermano cuando no estoy en casa?

\- Will también es mi hermano, Bill – gruño este – estabamos bien hasta que llegaste.

\- SI, claro... imbecil.

Cuando regresaba a casa podía dejar esa mascara del amigable vendedor de libros usados para volver a ser quien era, el demonio amarrillo... el sicario de los Ghoul y algunos humanos con suficientes influencias como para poder contactarlos y pagarles lo suficiente para que hicieran el trabajo sucio.

Junto con Will entro a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en aquella casa. Luego que sus padres murieran ellos habían pasado a ser herederos de una gran fortuna, fruto, en una parte, de la misma tienda de libros usados en la que Bill ahora trabajaba y otra parte por las investigaciones que la madre de los menores hacía para el CCG antes muchos años antes de casarse con su padre e incluso el mismo año de la muerte de esta, claro, muy pocos tenian conciencia del verdadero origen de los menores de los hermanos Cipher... de hecho, muchos no tenian ni idea del potencial verdadero de esta familia.

\- Gracias por eso, hermano – suspiro – Will recostándose en la cama de su hermano mayor – estuvo a punto de... Bueno, hacerlo otra vez...

\- No deberías de dejarlo hacer lo que quiere, Will... Es un idiota.

\- Pero es nuestro hermano...

\- No tienes porque hacer todo lo que dice solo por eso – suspiro ahora Bill recostándose al lado de su hermano – por cierto... ¿Ese maldito periodista aún te sigue?

\- No es tan malo como crees...

\- ¿¡Te acercaste a él!?

Los menores de los Cipher eran Ghouls de un solo ojo, pero eso no era por lo único quede les consideraba extraños, especiales... Y peligrosos... Era el ADN de los Cipher lo que los hacía ser únicos... Tenían que tener cuidado con quien se relacionaban, tenían que tener cuidado de quien descubría lo que eran... Quienes eran.

Will había estado siendo seguido desde hacía varias semanas por un periodista del periódico local, solo Bill lo sabía hasta ahora, si Phill llegaba a enterarse alguien terminaría muerto. No estaban seguros si realmente conocía que su hermano menor era un Ghoul, no sabía que era lo que ese periodista quería... Pero sabía que si este llegaba a saber la verdad sobre su hermano sería el final para todos.

\- No tienes derecho de regañarme – suspiro Will, sonriendo se giró para quedar frente a frente con su hermano – tú también has estado relacionándote con un humano... El chico que va a la librería, el otro día estuvo preguntando por ti, pareciera que ustedes son buenos amigos.

\- ¿Desde cuando lees mentes? – preguntó Bill al ver la pícara sonrisa de su hermano menor.

\- Llegaste más feliz de lo normal... Era obvio que algo había pasado – bajo la voz – sé que te gusta desde hace tiempo, Bill, no puedes ocultarlo.

\- Si... Eso quedó en el pasado – suspiro Bill mirando al techo, Will se sentó para ver a su hermano al rostro – trabaja para el CCG... Es una Paloma.

Si Will no hubiera estado sentado, se hubiera caído... El que el menor de los Cipher fuera seguido por un periodista y el otro estuviera enamorado de una paloma era algo que los ponía en peligro en todas las formas posible, de por si, ser Ghouls de un solo ojo ya los dejaba a la mira de otros Ghouls y palomas en todo el país, e incluso todo el mundo.

Trato de sacar más información a su hermano sobre esa Paloma de quien estaba enamorado, claro, siendo Bill de quien hablábamos no iba a sacar mucha información acerca de absolutamente nada, comenzaron una lucha amistosa entre risas y Will tratando de sacarle información a su hermano mayor. Para Bill esos eran los mejores momentos junto a su hermano menor, estar junto a este simplemente divirtiéndose... no pensar en...

\- Bill – la voz amargada de Phill hizo que la paz que sentía en esos momentos se fuera por la cañería – Te recuerdo que tenemos trabajo esta noche.

\- Ojala pudiera olvidarlo – gruño el segundo de los Cipher quien había terminado debajo de su hermano por quien sabe que razones y Phill le miraba con obvias intensiones asesinas – Will... quítate de encima antes de que nuestro no muy querido hermano termine por asesinarme.

\- L-lo siento – se excuso el menor saltando, se había sonrojado luego de darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaba con su hermano mayor – eh... ¿Q-qué trabajo?

\- Recuperación – gruño Phill nuevamente – hablamos de esto anoche, par de idiotas... entraremos a uno de los laboratorios del CCG para recuperar cierta información que tienen las Palomas.

\- ¿Para quién es este trabajo? – pregunto Bill molesto, odiaba ese tipo de trabajos, escabuirse dentro de los laboratorios del CCG no era su trabajo favorito, le traía malos recuerdos de la ultima vez que estuvo en uno de esos laboratorios... la vez en que sus padres fueron asesinados.

\- Aogiri.

La respuesta de Phill era lo único que necesitaban para entender que no había forma de evitar aquel trabajo... Ambos se pusieron de pie para prepararse para aquel trabajo, iba a ser una larga noche para los Cipher.

 **Comtinuara...**

Hola gente hermosa :D

Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de este pequeño fic. Phill es un amor de persona :3 de esas a las que quieres acariciar con una esponja de metal y luego bañar en sal... Me gustaría saber que opinan de este fic para así continuarlo o no :3

Y bien... espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos pronto!


	4. Ironía

**Ironía**

Que desde la mañana comenzaran a molestar en la oficina con la infiltración que había ocurrido la noche anterior no era la mejor forma de iniciar la mañana… de hecho, creo que es una de las peores formas de iniciar tu mañana luego de que la noche anterior hayas sido atacado por un Ghoul de tu vecindario… sin contar que al día siguiente tendría que soportar la visita de ese dichoso clase especial que vendría de Japón para hablar sobre todos los problemas del Aogiri.

Había pasado más de una hora observando la escena del laboratorio junto con mi compañera, Paz North, donde habían varios guardias muertos, algunos apuñalados por un koukaku, además de que habíamos encontrado evidencia de un ukaku… Sin mencionar que a uno de los investigadores le faltaban los dientes (todo tenia la firma de los "tres demonios"). Habíamos encontrado fácilmente lo que faltaba.

Toda la información que habíamos recibido de Japón acerca del Árbol Aogiri había desaparecido por completo… un problema más para mi, ahora tenia que buscar como decirle al clase especial que toda la información que ellos nos habían enviado sobre el Aogiri ahora se encontraba en manos de unos malditos Ghouls…

\- Parece que no ha sido tu mejor día, Pino – Se sentó Bill frente mía mientras me encontraba almorzando en una cafetería cerca del laboratorio del CCG que había sido asaltado, había venido a este lugar para tratar de relajarme y buscar una excusa sobre porque habíamos perdido información valiosa – ¿Problemas en la oficina?

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – pregunte levantando la vista a donde él se había sentado – creí que vivias hasta el otro lado de la ciudad… además… la librería…

\- Estaba haciendo una entrega aquí cerca – respondió – Cuando quieras puedo entregarte el libro que quieras a tu oficina.

No estaba mintiendo de hecho… estaba haciendo una entrega ahí cerca, pero no era una entrega de algún libro, de hecho, los documentos por lo que yo en ese momento estaba volviéndome loco él los tenia en sus manos e iba a encontrarse con un representante del Aogiri aquí en Londres… Era irónico como nos habíamos encontrado en aquella situación esa mañana, él tomando su café latte con los documentos más importantes que habíamos conseguido en meses sobre esa organización de Ghouls y yo volviedome loco frente suya.

\- Tienes que tener un pase para poder entrar a las oficinas del CCG – suspire mientras jugaba con la cuchara de café.

\- Si no lo tuviera no te estaría ofreciendo mis servicios – sonrío mostrándome un pase de repartidor oficial – lo creas o no… la librería es muy visitada por… Investigadores Ghoul… especialmente los que trabajan en los laboratorios suelen ir frecuentemente por algunos estudios que tenemos…

\- Hay cosas muy interesantes en esa librería tuya – sonreí sin pensar – tal vez te de una visita pronto otra vez…

\- Cuando quieras, esta semana llega una colección de Takatsuki – me guiño un ojo mientras sacaba su teléfono al cual había entrado una notificación – perdona, tengo que irme… mi hermano mayor se pone insistente cuando hago entregas.

\- Pensé que tu eras el dueño de la librería.

\- Lo soy… pero Phillip a veces me trata como si fuera el de los encargos. Nos vemos otra vez, Pino.

\- Me llamo Dipper, Bill.

\- Lo sé… pero me gusta más "Pino"

Para mi, Bill era una persona extraña nada más, una de las muchas que había conocido en todo este tiempo. La verdad es que dudar de que Bill fuera humano o Ghoul no entraba en mi razonamiento… y aun así, me parecía extraño que las dos veces en las que nos habíamos encontrado él solo hubiera tomado café.

.

.

.

Las cosas habían seguido su curso luego de que con Paz terminaramos de juntar la evidencia sobre los "tres demonios" (Ghouls de los cuales ella y yo estamos encargados desde hacía un año) en el laboratorio… siempre nos había parecido extraño que esos Ghouls pudieran entrar a centrales del CCG sin ser detectados de ninguna forma… ninguna alarma ni grabación los detectaba, incluso habíamos teorizado que había algún traidor dentro de la organización pero lo descartamos rápidamente.

\- Te estas comiendo la cabeza con eso otra vez ¿cierto? – pregunto ella sentándose sobre mi escritorio – Rindete, no encontraras nada en esas grabaciones.

\- No pierdo nada intentándolo otra vez…

\- "Los tres demonios" son muy cautelosos con lo que hacen… es como si supieran lo que hacen realmente lo que hacen…

\- No son perfectos, deben cometer algún error pronto…

\- Consiguete una novia, Pines – me regaño cerrando la computadora portátil que usaba en esos momentos – tal vez exista alguna mujer en este mundo que te soporte como eres.

\- Mira quien habla – gruñí viéndola por fin – todos los días parece que hubieras tenido una pelea con la tuya.

Suspiro… al parecer estaba en lo correcto otra vez. Pacifica estaba saliendo con una mujer desde hacía algunos años atrás, su nombre era Rabel NorthWest, la tipa era egoísta, superficial y vanidosa, muy al contrario de lo que Paz era… de hecho, cuando no se encontraba molesta por algo era la chica más dulce que había conocido luego de mi hermana. A veces me preguntaba como hubiera sido si Mabel nunca hubiera muerto, creo que es por eso que a veces me preocupo de más por Paz, me recuerda tanto a mi hermana que no puedo evitar verla como tal a veces.

\- Deberías terminar con ella si tantos problemas tienen – suspire luego de un rato en silencio – otro punto a mi favor para no tener novia…

\- Rabel es… rara a veces – suspiro ella sin mirarme – es solo que… siempre estoy tan ocupada con mi trabajo que paso muy poco tiempo con ella… eso a cualquiera le molestaría.

\- Por eso es que prefiero estar solo – conteste abriendo otra vez el portátil – me evito mucho problemas.

\- ¿Estas seguro que no lo haces solo porque temes perderlo todo otra vez?

Paz conocía la historia del asesinato de mi familia… ella había pasado por algo similar, ella había vivido con sus tíos y primo desde que tenia memoria, todo eso termino un día que ella regreso a casa de la escuela y todos estaban muertos. Tenia 12 años cuando entro al orfanato del CCG, yo la conocí un año después en la academia… cinco años después ella había logrado capturar al Ghoul que había asesinado a su familia y más tarde este se convirtió en su quinqué.

\- ¿Qué acaso tu no? – devolví la pregunta.

\- Hacer un testamento cada vez que vamos a una misión peligrosa es lo que me molesta – susurro – de hecho… no quiero morir, pero quiero que este sea un mejor mundo para los humanos… esos monstruos deben desaparecer… y dare mi vida para exterminarlos a todos si es necesario… Claro… tengo la esperanza que cada vez que me enfrento a uno de esos monstruos sobreviva y regrese a casa para ver a mi novia… ¿no crees que es bueno pensar así?

\- Tal vez…

\- Tengo alguien por quien regresar, por eso no moriré en batalla.

\- A veces eres muy inocente – sonreí poniéndome de pie, ya era muy tarde – deberías regresar a casa… si quieres te acompaño a la estación.

\- No es necesario, Rabel pasara a buscarme – guiño un ojo, en ese momento escuche el tono de mensaje de su móvil – y al parecer ya esta afuera… nos vemos mañana en la oficina, Pines.

\- Nos vemos.

A veces pensaba que Paz tenia razón sobre algo… ella tenia una razón para desear regresar con vida a diferencia de mi. No tenia nada porque regresar luego de una misión de hecho… vivía solo, ni siquiera tenia plantas en mi apartamento, con suerte tenia comida en la nevera o alguna pertenencia importante en mi apartamento, no habían fotografías ni recuerdos de mi familia, solo un escritorio con mi ordenador para trabajar, unos cuantos estantes llenos de libros para leer y algo de ropa para trabajar o estar en casa, ni siquiera tenia la necesidad de hacer un testamento… no había nada por lo que pudiera decir por lo que vivía… estaba completamente solo…

A nadie le importaría si muriese…

Mientras pensaba en eso no me di cuenta en el momento en que llegue a la estación del subterráneo, ni que quien se encontraba frente mía revisando su móvil y con deseos de matarlo con la mirada por alguna razón era Bill…

\- Al parecer no soy el único con un mal día ¿cierto? – pregunte cuando estuve a su lado – parece que quieres matar a alguien con la mirada.

\- Algo parecido – suspiro guardando el móvil nuevamente – Es solo mi hermano que me saca de quicio la mayor parte del tiempo… cree que porque es mayor tiene derecho a ordenarme que hacer.

\- Parece que no se llevan bien ¿cierto?

\- No realmente… sino fuera por Will me hubiera mudado hace mucho tiempo – le mire confundido por un segundo – ah… perdón, Will es mi hermano menor. Phill es nuestro molesto medio hermano mayor, Will y yo tenemos una madre diferente…

\- Ya veo…

Las puertas del metro se abrieron frente a nosotros, casi no habían personas a esas horas por esta zona… era una zona algo peligrosa, gracias a eso Bill y yo logramos encontrar lugar cerca de la salida.

\- ¿Tu tienes hermanos? – pregunto mirándome de reojo con la cabeza recostada en el cristal.

\- Si… bueno… no – tartamudee al pensar en Mabel – tenia una hermana gemela… pero ella murió hace mucho – susurre lo ultimo – fue… asesinada junto a nuestros padres…

\- ¿Ghouls?

\- Ghouls… esos monstruos…

\- A veces me pregunto quienes son realmente los monstruos – susurro, me gire a verlo entre sorprendido y molesto en ese momento, él estaba con los ojos cerrados – me refiero a que… ellos no eligen lo que son, simplemente buscan una forma de sobrevivir como los humanos lo hacen, tratan de camuflarse en un mundo lleno de humanos al que no pertenecen… se ocultan de investigadores como tu e incluso a veces de otros Ghouls… ¿No te parece injusto a veces asesinar a un Ghoul que ni siquiera caza humanos porque quiere sino simplemente porque necesitan alimentarse para no perder el control? No es como si existiera un supermercado donde vendieran comida para Ghouls o una alternativa artificial… muchos incluso se conforman con la carne de los suicidas u otros muertos para evitar ser descubiertos y pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos

\- Son asesinos…

\- Bueno, hay humanos que igualmente han asesinado a otros humanos de formas mucho más sanguinarias – mire a Bill quien se había puesto en pie, ni siquiera había notado cuando llegamos a su parada, se detuvo en la puerta – por cierto… olvide decírtelo, mis padres fueron asesinados… por humanos…

No pude decir nada en ese instante, Bill salió y la puerta se cerro atrás de él… de todas formas ¿qué podía decir? Tenia razón… siempre me había centrado casi al 100% sobre los asesinatos cometidos por Ghouls que olvidaba por completo que los humanos también asesinaban por motivos incluso menores… Las palabras de Bill se quedarían grabadas en mi memoria desde ese momento ¿Quién era realmente el monstruo?

Era irónico que el "demonio" más despiadado de los Cipher hubiera sido quien me hizo caer en aquello, pero eso es la vida… y hasta que conocí a ese "demonio" me di cuenta de ello.

 **Continuara…**

¡Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial! ¡Feliz inicio de año!

No tengo mucho que decir, quienes hayan leído el manga o visto el anime de Tokyo Ghoul tal vez me entiendan un poco mejor con la analogía que hizo Bill sobre los Ghouls y los humanos :'( en serio que sufrí mucho por Hinami y disfrute cuando murio Mado... o un par de cosas que pasan en Re: en las que ya no sabes quienes son los antagonistas y te dan ganas de que masacrar a todos los putos del CCG!... pero eso es una historia completamente diferente y me salí mucho del tema y probablemente haya dado algunos spoilers... lo siento.

Pero deben de saber que todo lo que Bill dira a Dipper sobre los Ghouls afectaran mucho en la mentalidad de nuestro querido investigador hasta... cierto punto :3 Pero bien, cambiando de tema, el próximo capitulo tratara sobre Will y Roderick ( ), la narración para los capítulos de otras parejas sera omnisciente, solo en caps donde aparece Bill o Dipper sera Dipper quien narre, solo lo aviso porque realmente no quiero poner el " " "pov. narradora" porque si algún día llego a poner algo así en un trabajo mis profesores me sacan a patadas -.-" pero esos cambios solo seran de capitulo en capitulo y nunca en medio de una narración.

Ya aclarado todo esto... digame que les parecio el capitulo :3 y nos leemos pronto!


	5. Acosador

**Acosador**

William Cipher, el menor de los hermanos Cipher, aun se encontraba nervioso por aquel periodista que lo seguía desde aquella noche en ese bar. Will a veces aceptaba uno que otro trabajo de medio tiempo, normalmente le pagaban por ambientar alguna sala, era un habilidoso violinista (cosa que había aprendido de su madre cuando aun era pequeño y que desarrollo por si mismo con el tiempo) lo que lo había llevado a encontrarse con ese fotógrafo en aquel bar.

Para Roderick Gleeful, un joven que actualmente se encontraba trabajando como periodista después de que su familia le arrebatara su herencia para que su hermana gemela se apoderada de todo, su encuentro con el joven Cipher había sido completamente casual, había terminado en ese bar por una entrevista con una actriz y había terminado maravillándose por la habilidad que William tenía al tocar el violín. Esa noche había sido una coincidencia que se lo encontrara en el bar, más aún fue que cuando iba saliendo hacia su apartamento se encontrará al joven Cipher a punto de ser atacado por un hombre (valga aclarar, por un Ghoul) y le viera usar su kagune... Claro, esa última parte Will no la sabía.

Ese casual encuentro había sido suficiente para que el periodista se obsesionara con William Cipher y comenzará a seguirlo a todos lados cada que tuviera tiempo, no había descubierto mucho sobre ese chico de cabellos celestes, de hecho no había mucha información sobre la familia Cipher… por razones misterios toda la información había desaparecido años atrás, como si alguien no quisiera ocultar algo.

Roderick no podía evitar simplemente estar encantado con el menor de los hermanos Cipher... Podría seguirlo por toda su vida, el chico era un completo misterio a sus ojos, amaba captarlo en la lente de su cámara, las fotos que tomaba de William era simplemente magníficas. No necesitaba nada más, con solo captar al joven Cipher en su lente era suficiente para entretenerlo... hasta que llegó ese día.

\- Tenemos que hablar – se acercó la persona a la que seguía desde hacía más de un mes, William Cipher – necesito saber, ¿Por qué me sigues?

\- Lo siento, no sé de lo que hablas – respondió jugando con su cámara en la mano – William Cipher...

\- No me mientas, sé que me has estado siguiendo desde la última vez que toque en el Quimdequim – Ripper notó lo molesto que William se encontraba, eran pocas las veces que había podido verlo en ese estado... y lo disfrutaba – solo te lo diré una vez, deja de seguirme o hablaré con la policia.

\- Oh... entonces realmente no tienes miedo de que te descubran, las autoridades no son muy amables con los… Ghouls.

Noto como William se tensaba en esos momentos, no quería llegar a chantajearlo, despues de todo era él quien lo estaba siguiendo a todos lados y tomando fotos sin el permiso del peli celeste, este tenia toda razón para demandarlo… Pero había un pequeño problema; Con todos los problemas causados en Asía por los Ghouls, la policía tenia más control sobre los ciudadanos de sus respectivos países… Si Will iba con la policía estos podrían descubrir quien era y Roderick podía tomar eso para que el menor d elos Cipher no dijera nada.

\- ¿En serio crees que podría estar tan tranquilo si no pudiera evitar ese registro? – pregunto el peliceleste luego de un rato, Roderick le miro confundido – Tu no sabes nada sobre mi o mi familia… trate de ser amable contigo, deja de seguirme o la policía sera tu menor preocupación.

Un rápido pensamiento paso por su mente… la había cagado, no sabía realmente de lo que William Cipher era capaz, solo sabía que estaba persiguiendo a un Ghoul que lograba evitar casi a la perfección a la policía, tenia que haber otra razón para que William Cipher no estuviera a la vista de estos. Corrio detrás del peliceleste para tratar de alcanzarlo en la salida.

\- ¡Espera! – le detuvo halando su saco – ¿No querias hablar?

\- Creo que he tenido suficiente – se giro para verle – no quiero volver a verte siguiendome… y más te vale borrar todas esas fotos que tienes sino quieres morir.

\- ¡No lo hare hasta que hables conmigo!

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? – grito Will, estaba comenzando a cansarse de ese tipo, sino estuvieran en un lugar publico posiblemente ya se hubiera salido de control – ¡primero me chantajeas y ahora quieres hablar conmigo! ¿¡Por qué me has estado espiando!?

\- Te invito a tomar un café… ahí te lo explicare todo – suspiro, no iba a convencerlo tan fácil – y te entregare todas las fotos que he tomado… si quieres.

El ofrecimiento se le hizo tentador, la verdad… tener las fotos que ese tipo le había tomado era mejor que cualquier otra cosa en esos momentos. Acepto seguirlo a un bar que estaba a unas cuadras de ahí… por irónico que fuera, ese bar era el mismo donde Roderick había visto a William por primera vez. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, el ambiente del lugar era tranquilo, lo suficiente para que pudieran hablar de lo que fuera sin preocupación de que alguien los interrumpiera.

Ambos pidieron algo de café para tomar, para Roderick era interesante cada uno de los movimientos que hacía Will… no era como si se esforzara mucho para que no lo descubrieran, en todas las veces que lo había seguido nunca le había visto comer algo o tomado algo ademas de café… incluso en el bar le conocian y simplemente le preguntaban si queria lo mismo de siempre, un café negro… no lo entendía.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunto Roderick mientras Will se llevaba la taza a los labios – te he seguido por casi un mes… nunca comes nada fuera mientras trabajas, pero… nadie te ha descubierto aun ni sospechan de ti.

\- A veces lo hago, de hecho… hay cierta comida que puedo consumir sin problemas pero… – se justifico – es solo que… bueno… digamos que mi hermano y yo somos muy diferentes a los otros de nuestra… especie…

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "diferentes"?

\- Soy yo quien deberia hacerte las preguntas… ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Suspiro… decirle a la persona a la que has estado espiando por mucho tiempo porque lo haces no era fácil… de hecho… ni siquiera había un motivo real a eso, simplemente le había parecido interesante hacerlo… simplemente le gustaba seguir a William Cipher y no había ninguna justificación para ello… simplemente le gustaba hacerlo.

\- No tengo una razón – respondió sinceramente – Podrías decir que… simplemente me gusta hacerlo, me pareces una persona interesante.

\- Eso no justifica que me sigas y me tomes fotos sin permiso.

\- Tu vida es un misterio… nadie sabe nada sobre ti o tu familia, vamos… si incluso toda la información de la familia Cipher desaparecio años atrás como si nunca hubieran existido… pero ahí estas tu y tu hermano ¿Qué significa eso? Ustedes dos ocultan más de lo que cualquier imaginaria – Roderick no noto cuando comenzo a sonreír – me gustan los misterios, William… y eres el mayor misterio que he encontrado en mi vida.

\- Eres un tipo raro ¿sabes?

\- No eres la primera persona que me lo dice… tomalo como quieras, tal vez solo te sigo porque me gustas – respondió tirando la camara a la mesa junto a un par de billetes – tengo trabajo que hacer… como prometí, ahí estan las fotografías que te he tomado hasta ahora… Y no te preocupes por pagar… yo invito. Adios, Demonio Azúl.

Roderick volvio a sonrerir a Will antes de alejarse. El menor de los Cipher se quedo unos segundos asimilando lo ultimo que le había dicho… ¿le gustaba? A pesar de que conocía su secreto ni siquiera había tratado de entregarlo a la policía… era uno de los Ghouls más buscados, pudo haber ganado mucho dinero entregandolo ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Acaso… realmente… se puso de pie rápidamente caminando lo más rápido que podía entre las mesas de aquel bar.

\- ¡Espera! – Le alcanzo antes de que saliera – ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

\- Nunca lo dije – sonrío de forma seductora – tal vez… te lo diga este viernes por entre las 6:00 p.m. en este mismo lugar… si estas disponible.

\- ¿Me estas invitando a una cita?

\- Miren quien es el interesado ahora.

Las cosas no habían salido como él había querido, pero tampoco se quejaba de como habían terminado… tener una cita con William Cipher pudo ser uno de los resultados más inesperados pero mejores que pudo haber obtenido. Cuando salió del bar hacía su auto aun pensaba en todo lo que había descubierto sobre William Cipher, la verdad… con toda la información que cierta compañera suya manejaba sobre los Ghouls llamados " _Los tres demonios_ " no había sido dificil deducir quien era Will… ahora tenia otra duda ¿Quién era el tercer hermano Cipher del que no existian registros?

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente!

Soy yo o siempre termino apresurando más la relación entre Rev Dipper y Will? Un capitulo y ya tienen una cita donde seguro follan XD pero para eso hay que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo de estos dos n.n ((no prometo lemon porque soy un asco escribiendolos... solo me viene la inspiración a media noche cuando mi mamá ya esta dormida y es improbable que venga a ver lo que escribo y, como ya este lunes inicio con clases, me sera un poco complicado quedarme hasta tarde... más que nada por mi propia seguridad de no pasarme la parade de autobús cuando voy a la U -.-")) Ya habran notado que suelo balbucear con cosas sencillas ¿cierto? -.-

Pero bueno... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, posiblemente la otra semana actualice hasta el sábado si tengo suerte, creanme que yo estoy más ansiosa que ustedes para que Dipper descubra que Bill es un Ghoul w ya veran el porque ;D pero bien... esto es toda por esta semana, nos leemos pronto!


	6. Me importas

**Me importas**

Solte un suspiro mientras revisaba por tercera vez los ultimos ataques del grupo de los " _tres demonios_ ". Nadie sabía explicar como podían entrar a un laboratorio sin ser detectados… nadie tenia ni la menor idea de como era posible que tres Ghouls entraran a las instalaciones del CCG sin que las alarmas sonaran como locas o, por lo menos, que algún guardia se diera cuenta de ellos antes de que fueran asesinados… es cierto que los guardias de los laboratorios no estaban capacitados para detener un Ghoul ¡pero ya habían sido tres veces en este mes y no había forma de detenerlos!

\- Algún Hacker, tal vez – mire a Bill que estaba delante de mi con una taza de café frío y un plato de spaguetti a medio comer y una ensalada cesar – solo digo… no es para que me mates con la mirada solo porque quiero ayudarte, además, tu comida se esta enfriando.

Había estado saliendo a almorzar con Bill un par de veces desde la ultima vez que nos encontramos en el metro, era agradable comer fuera y con alguien quien me agradaba de vez en cuando… Bill y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos gracias a los gustos en común que teniamos como la literatura y el cine, cada vez nos encontrabamos con más frecuencia en las calles cercanas a nuestros trabajos por lo que también habíamos tomado la costumbre de almorzar juntos… claro, Bill parecía un barril sin fondo aunque parecía que pensaba cada bocado antes de darlo… ademas de que había notado a la segunda o tercera vez que nos reunimos a comer que nunca pedia nada con carne.

\- Tu comes más despacio que mi abuela – gruñi volviendo a mi trabajo – ¡Simplemente no entiendo como esto puede ser posible! ¡tenemos la máxima tecnología para detectar ratones en cada puerta de las instalaciones y aun así no podemos atrapar a ese trío!

\- ¿Ratones?

\- Es el nombre que le damos los investigadores a los Ghouls aquí en Londres – dije – no tuve que decirtelo… rayos… nadie fuera del CCG debería de saberlo, es un código secreto por si… bueno… cuando hablas fuera de las oficinas no es seguro quien puede estar escuchandote.

\- Tranquilo, no dire nada – sonrío Bill – pero, regresando al tema… ¿no crees que uno de ellos puede… no sé… estar hackeando su sistema de seguridad?

\- Lo hemos verificado… los detectores solo fueron apagados una vez, y la hora que esta registrado eso es más de dos horas despues de la infiltración y fue apagado desde dentro… ¡No hay forma de que hagan eso a menos que un humano los este ayudando!

Simplemente me estaba volviendo loco con este caso, Bill era la victima principal de mis rabietas por no poder capturar a esos Ghouls… claro… no tenia ni idea de que estaba hablando con uno de los _demonios_ que se habían infiltrado en los laboratorios la noche anterior y había vendido la información de las nuevas armas a una resistencia de Ghouls en America esa misma mañana… y no había forma de que lo supiera, entre más cercano me hacía a Bill más dificil me era ver lo extraño que actuaba.

\- Tengo que regresar a la oficina – suspire comiendo un bocado de mi sandwiche de atún – estoy volviendome loco con este caso…

\- Tal vez… solo deberias abandonarlo…

\- ¿¡Estas loco!? – grite sin darme cuenta – ¡Soy un investigador de alto rango, Bill! ¡No puedo simplemente olvidar uno de los casos más grandes que Londres ha tenido en mucho tiempo!

\- ¿No tienes miedo de morir? – parecio haber ignorado el que yo le haya gritado, de hecho… parecia más sombrió que de costumbre – es un trabajo peligroso… He visto las noticias, esos "tres demonios" no son como cualquier otro Ghoul que tal vez hayas enfrentado antes… ellos… son peligrosos…

\- Lo son… y por eso mi deber es detenerlos…

\- ¡Vas a morir!

El grito de Bill, junto con que se puso de pie y golpeo la mesa con ambas manos, llamo la atención de la mayoría de los comenzales que a esa hora se encontraban en el local… Él solo miro a nuestro alrededor y se disculpo en voz baja soltando un suspiro volviendo a sentarse.

A pesar de que en ese momento no lo sabía, Bill me estaba advirtiendo de lo que posiblemente sucedería si continuaba con el caso… Bill sabía todo lo que Phill estaba planeando, Bill sabía que era peligroso estar en contra de los planes de su hermano mayor, había visto (y matado) a miles de personas que lo habían estado anteriormente. Él no lo negaba, era un asesino a sangre fría y no se arrepentia de nada, de hecho disfrutaba hacerlo a veces… Disfrutaba ver el dolor y el miedo de muchas de sus victimas, fuera humanos o Ghouls… su metodo era la tortura y lo disfrutaba.

Pero asesinar a investigadores que él mismo había visto como asesinaban a Ghouls inocentes por el único delito de haber nacido, que había visto como torturaban a mucho de estos antes de matarlos por completo o que los obligaban a ver como asesinaban a los seres que amaban delante suya sin poder hacer nada, a matarme a mi quien me había convertido en un amigo y de quien, en esos momentos, se encontraba enamorado… era diferente…

\- Esta bien si muero cumpliendo mi deber – dije sin pensarlo, no lo sabía… no sabía que hablaba con uno de esos _malditos_ Ghouls a los que perseguia y, aunque lo hubiera sabido, tal vez nada hubiera cambiado – Realmente… no tengo nada que perder, todas las personas a las que le importaba estan muertas.

\- Tu me importas – dijo seguro de ello – Y aun estoy vivo, Dipper… Nadie te culpara por escapar.

\- No puedo hacerlo, Bill…

\- No digas que no te lo adverti en ese caso – suspiro levantandose otra vez, esta vez lanzo un billete a la mesa – tengo trabajo que hacer… nos vemos, Pino.

\- Bill…

No alcance a decirle nada más, simplemente se alejo corriendo a travez de las calles de Londres. Volví a sentarme sintiendo como si hubiera cometido la mayor idiotes de mi vida…

Pague mi parte de la cuenta antes de salir del lugar y caminar de nuevo hacía la oficina mientras tomaba un café frió… Las palabras de Bill aun seguian en mi mente. Sabía que algún día moriria por cumplir mi deber como investigador, estaba dispuesto a ello a decir verdad… se lo había dicho a Bill, no tenia nada que perder en esta vida desde que mi familia había muerto " _Tu me importas_ " Esas habían sido sus palabras pero… él aun era solo un desconocido para mi, él también me importaba de alguna forma, pero eso no cambiaba de que solo llevaramos un par de meses conociendonos, no había forma de que dejara todo por lo que había trabajado solo por él.

Ese día le di muchas vueltas a eso, no pude concentrarme en nada de lo que hice esa tarde… ¿por qué las palabras de Bill me afectaban tanto? Pero a mi no era al único que sus palabras afectaban.

Para Bill cada vez era más dificil hacer todo lo que Phill le ordenaba, cada vez que entraban a las instalaciones del CCG Bill temia que nos fueramos a encontrar cara a cara como los enemigos que eramos… Cada vez que escuchaba a un investigador acercarse temía que fuera yo… pero que él se enfrentara a mi era la menor de sus preocupaciones ¿Qué sucedería si me encontraba con Phill, no le importaba mucho que su hermano mayor muriera… incluso me lo agradecería pero… ¿Y Will? ¿Quién preferiria que sobreviviera?

Mientras ambos dabamos vueltas a la situación en la que nos encontrabamos, Bill se encontraba sobre el cadaver de una mujer sin ojos ni dientes simplemente observandole… su kagune sostenia su peso sobre el piso y se equilibraba con la punta de sus pies en el cuerpo de la mujer quien llevaba en la bata una placa con su nombre y una identificación como cientifica del CCG. Solto un suspiro mientras tomaba la tarjeta y caminaba hasta la recepción de aquel edificio donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

\- ¿Tenemos que seguir con esto? – pregunto lanzando la tarjeta a Phill – si seguimos con esto las palomas vendran por nosotros con todo lo que tienen…

\- No hables como si no pudieramos luchar contra unas pocas palomas – respondio Phill – No importa cuantas sean… podemos matarlos a todos.

\- Lo sé…

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba… y la noche en que nosotros nos encontrariamos cara a cara como enemigos… estaba pronto a llegar, nuestro primer enfrentamiento y, al mismo tiempo, nuestra relación de "amigos" estaba pasando a un nivel muy diferente del cual sería más dificil escapar…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del hermoso mundo mundial!

Siento que cada día hago más largos mis saludos XD pero ciertamente no sé que decir... Solo que es posible que a partir de ahora la relación de Dipper y Bill sea más tensa... sin mencionar que quiero desarrollar un poco más la personalidad de Bill cuando esta don Dipper. Quienes conocen LQNFE y leyeron el especial de Preguntas y Respuestas saben que Bill en este fic sera el uke... ciertamente quería hacer este experimento y voy a ver que tal me va con un Bill Uke XD (más que todo poner a Bill de uke... Dipper seme se me hace más fácil lo crean o no) solo una vez he leído un fic con Dipper de seme y siempre quise hacerlo así.

Pero bueno, es posible que no actualice cada semana gracias a la universidad y los mil trabajos que tengo para este semestre n.n así que me disculpo de antemano por eso... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	7. Palomas y ratones

**Palomas y Ratones**

Era grotesco ver los rostros desfigurados de algunos de los guardias o científicos que trabajaban en este laboratorio... era el último laboratorio que no había sido atacado desde que estos ataques habían comenzado, solo quedaba que trataran de atacar las oficinas centrales del CCG (cosa que aun quería dudar que harían)... no había una explicación que nos dijera como estos "demonios" podían entrar a las instalaciones sin dejar rastro... claro... además de los cuerpos que dejaban esparcidos por todos lados...

\- Al parecer el "demonio Amarillo" paso por aquí – suspiro Paz llegando a mi lado – igual... en el otro piso encontramos proyectiles del "demonio Azul"... al parecer el "demonio Rojo" es su líder.

\- Pues no parece que a uno de ellos le guste hacer lo que le mandan esto parece más como si lo hubiera hecho simplemente por... entretenerse... tal vez olvidar algo...

\- Ahora me dirás que puedes leer las emociones de esos Ghouls solo con ver este cadáver...

\- Bueno... los dientes fueron quitados post mortem – sonreí mirando a Paz – lo puedo decir porque no hay sangrado como en la mayoría de victimas del " demonio Amarillo"... además... fueron arrancados uno por uno con cuidado como puedes notar con la encía...

\- ¡Ya entendí! – grito, al parecer me había pasado de la raya con mi explicación – ¿¡Desde cuando eres forense!?

\- No podía dormir y comencé a ver Dexter – bostece levantándome – termine la primera temporada y comencé con la segunda...

\- Es raro oírte decir que viste una serie... normalmente hablas de libros – dijo mientras nos encaminábamos a la salida, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer aquí.

\- No tengo nada nuevo para leer... tal vez hoy vaya a la librería de la que te hable antes – a pesar de que a Paz no le apasionaba leer, a ella le gustaba que le narrara las historias – ¿Quieres ir?

\- Claro. Tal vez por fin pueda conocer a tu _novio._

Me detuve en seco con esa palabra. Le había hablado a Paz algunas veces de Bill... ella era como mi hermana, era normal que de vez en cuando le comentara este tipo de cosas, pero ella solía saltar a conclusiones como esa fácilmente. No lo negaría... cada vez pensaba en Bill más seguido, no era normal que sus palabras me afectaran tanto... no era normal que me sintiera _atraído_ hacía él de alguna forma... En esos momentos me negaba a aceptar que estaba comenzando a enamorarme de Bill, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que nunca lo hubiera aceptado, pero Paz murió antes de me arrepintiera de enamorarme de un Ghoul...

\- No es mi novio – dije alcanzándola en el ascensor – somos... amigos...

\- Ah sí, amigos... yo soy tu amiga, Wendy es tu amiga, Soos de mantenimiento es tu amigo, Giddy es tu amigo... ¡Date cuenta de una vez por todas que estás enamorado! – exclamo mientras presionaba el botón del primer piso del edificio.

\- Aunque lo estuviera... ambos somos hombres y no sé casi nada de él como para llegar un día y decirle "Bill, creo que me gustas ¿quieres ir a tomar algo como si fuéramos una pareja? Y tal vez... ya sabes, besarnos y otras cosas" ¡Me rompería la cara y me sacaría a patadas de su negocio!

\- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan ciego, Pines! – grito llamando la atención de la mitad de los investigadores que estaban en la primera planta cuando el ascensor se abrió – ¡Esta tan locamente enamorado de ti como tú de...!

\- ¡Cállate!

La arrastre con la boca tapada hasta la salida del edificio mientras que todos nos miraban... A veces no sabía cómo soportaba a mi compañera. Cuando subimos al auto (o más bien la arroje al asiento del copiloto) solté un suspiro antes de encender el auto y arrancar de ahí a algún otro lugar.

Sabía que esa tarde llegaría un investigador del CCG de Tokio para discutir sobre lo sucedido hacía semanas con la información que teníamos del Aogiri y de los "Tres demonios"... seguíamos sin descubrir la relación de estos y eso era lo que más me preocupaba... habían conseguido tanta información sin que nosotros pudiéramos detenerlos de ninguna forma... Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una guerra...

\- Dipper – me llamo Paz, ella también se había calmado – sé que estas preocupado por lo de esta tarde... todo estará bien, hemos hecho lo que podemos.

\- Parece que no es lo suficiente – suspire – Londres nunca había tenido nada tan... grande como esto... el CCG siempre había podido controlar las cosas, desde que los "Tres demonios" aparecieron todo se descontrolo...

\- Solo hay una solución para ello y ambos lo sabemos.

\- Si... tenemos que capturarlos.

La determinación que tenía en el momento que dije aquello sería reemplazada por el mismo sentimiento que tuve cuando mi hermana murió más tarde en esa misma semana... Por ahora era eso, un investigador que buscaba _matar_ a tres Ghouls que habían causado el pánico dentro de las oficinas de Londres, en esos momentos era solo otra paloma para los Ghouls, no era muy diferente a otros investigadores que querían terminar con todo.

.

.

.

Más tarde descubriría que a Bill le relajaba colgar de cabeza, decía que le hacía pensar las cosas mejor. Entre más conociera a Bill más me daría cuenta de lo psicópata que este podía llegar a ser... De alguna forma yo llegaría a pensar en que Bill como pensaba de los poemas de Edgar A. Poe o el primer movimiento de _Claro de Luna_ de Beethoven... hermoso y sombrío a la vez. Esa descripción iba casi a la perfección con el hermano del medio de los Cipher, dejando a un lado que era el _demonio_ más sádico de los tres y tenía un gusto demasiado... asqueroso...

\- ¿Qué demonios haces ahí arriba? – le llamo Will cuando entraba en una de las salas más lejanas de la librería que era de su propiedad – ¡No pierdas el tiempo!

\- Lo dice quien ira esta noche a una cita con un periodista que podría sacarte toda la verdad – suspiro bajando de un salto de donde se encontraba – tienes que tener cuidado con ese tipo.

\- Lo dice quien está enamorado de una Paloma – Bill no podía negar que tenía la razón – pero no respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿Qué hacías ahí arriba?

\- Solo pensaba – suspiro – Sonara ridículo que yo lo diga ¿Pero estamos haciendo lo correcto? Digo... entregar información valiosa que podría llevar a los Ghouls a ganar esta "guerra" contra los humanos del CCG, no somos mejores que ellos que han destrozado familias o torturado a los nuestros por años... somos asesinos al igual que ellos y no solo porque necesitamos alimentarnos, sino porque deseamos hacerlo... porque queremos vengarnos de todo el daño que los humanos nos han causado.

\- Bill... arrancas los dientes de tus victimas antes de asesinarlas.

\- Es un pasatiempo enfermizo, lo sé.

\- ¡Tienes una maldita colección de dientes de agentes del CCG y me estás hablando de ética como si fueras un santo!

No podía negar nada de lo que su hermano menor le reclamaba, aceptaba que disfrutaba de torturar a ciertas personas, disfrutaba ver el dolor en los ojos de estos, sentir el temor de los investigadores antes de morir... amaba sentirse poderoso ante una persona enviada para asesinarlo a él. A decir verdad, la primera vez que arranco los dientes de un investigador había sido por pura venganza, tras ver como este investigador había torturado a una niña que había resultado ser un Ghoul... luego simplemente continuo disfrutando de ver el temor en los ojos de sus víctimas... Cuando Bill me contara esto me haría pensar en todas las veces en las que yo hice lo mismo, todas las veces en las que asesine Ghouls sin un motivo claro... Ambos lo sabíamos, simplemente habían veces en las que no podías diferenciar al protagonista del villano... no podías ser el héroe de todos, para que existiera un héroe tenía que existir un villano. Para los humanos eran los Ghouls y para los Ghouls éramos lo humanos.

Ellos eran solo mitad Ghoul, habían heredado los poderes de su padre pero aun poseían parte de la humanidad de su madre... Eso les había ayudado a sobrevivir en un mundo de humanos, mientras que la sangre de su madre les había ayudado a sobrevivir en un mundo de humanos, sus poderes como Ghouls les había salvado la vida en una batalla interminable contra los humanos y, a la vez, también habían logrado salvar a muchos otros.

\- ¿Recuerdas siquiera porque buscamos eliminar a los humanos si nuestra madre era una humana? – pregunto Will después de un rato de silencio – no lo entiendo...

\- También fueron humanos quienes la asesinaron...

\- Y fue un Ghoul quien asesino a nuestro padre – continuo Will – ¿A quién debemos de odiar sino pertenecemos a ninguno de ellos?

\- Es una pregunta estúpida ¿no crees? – Will no respondió, en ese momento la campanilla que indicaba que alguien había entrado a la tienda se escuchó – bueno... tengo trabajo que hacer. Prepárate para tu cita ¿quieres? Disfruta del tiempo que tengas con ese periodista, yo me encargare que Phill no se entere.

\- No sé qué haría sin ti, Bill... Gracias.

\- No hay de qué. Después de todo... tu guardas mi secreto también ¿cierto?

\- No sé si estar enamorado de una Paloma es peor a que tu medio hermano mayor este obsesionado contigo y quiera violarte cada vez que está cerca tuyo... y que lo haya hecho anteriormente en realidad...

\- Will...

\- Ve a atender – suspiro – tú lo dijiste, tengo que prepararme para mi "cita" – Will camino hasta la salida trasera, se detuvo – por cierto... tú también deberías disfrutar del tiempo que tengas con ese investigador... no sabemos cuánto tiempo más podremos seguir con esto, no sabemos quién acabara primero con nosotros, si el egoísmo de Phill o el de las palomas...

Will salió después de decir eso... Bill se quedó un segundo parado frente a la puerta que daba a la sala principal de la librería mientras pensaba en lo dicho por Will... Fuera como lo viera, su tiempo estaba contado, no podría sobrevivir por mucho más tiempo...

Phill estaba _enamorado_ de Will, no lo ocultaba, muchas veces había obligado al menor a hacer cosas que prefería no recordar, Bill sabía que Phill había abusado de su hermano menor muchas veces en las que él no pudo hacer nada... que Will encontrara a alguien con quien se sentía cómodo era algo que le alegraba. Aún era imposible enfrentarse a Phill por su propia cuenta, no podía simplemente entregarlo sin ponerse en peligro él mismo y Will... quería proteger a Will, pero no podía protegerlo sin Phill y, al mismo tiempo, tenía que protegerlo de este.

Will lo había dicho, no sabía que era peor... pero estar enamorado de una paloma no podía ser fácil. Éramos una paloma y un ratón luchando uno contra el otro sin saberlo, en ese momento aún no sabíamos que tan enamorados del otro estábamos, pero pronto lo descubriríamos... Éramos protagonistas de una tragedia.

 **Continuara...**

Hola gente hermosa!

No tengo mucho que comentar sobre este capitulo :3 así que solo dire esto: ¡No me arrepiento de nada! *salta por la ventana*

Leyna.- ok... sigo siendo la asis-tonta aunque no aparezca en la historia .-. así que yo despedire el cap... Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus zukulenthos comentarios que siempre nos animan a continuar :3 y espero que nos leamos pronto!


	8. Culpa por sobrevivir

**Culpa por sobrevivir**

Llego a la recepción de la librería, Paz y yo ya nos encontrábamos revisando las estanterías donde se encontraban las nuevas adquisiciones que habían entrado esa semana como Bill me había dicho. No pude evitar ver la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro cuando nos vio, era más forzada de lo que era normalmente y supe porque era en seguida.

\- Bienvenidos – saludo – No... no esperaba que vinieras acompañado hoy, Pino.

\- Le había hablado muchas veces de este lugar y ella insistió en acompañarme – dije acercándome a él – te presento a mi amiga y compañera de trabajo, Pacifica North...

\- Es un placer, tú debes de ser Bill – saludo Paz – Dipper me ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- Ya veo... es un placer...

Afortunadamente, para Bill y para mí, el teléfono de Paz comenzó a sonar en ese instante. Ella se disculpó y salió del lugar para contestar la llamada.

\- Tu amiga es... linda – dijo, parecía molestarle.

\- Si... su NOVIA piensa lo mismo – no sabía porque había acentuado tanto la palabra "novia", pero pareció tranquilizar a Bill en ese momento – No creo que regrese en un rato... ¿Hay algo nuevo para mí?

\- Recibí un par de libros que creo que pueden interesarte – dijo mientras me guiaba a otra parte de la librería – por cierto... nunca me has dicho si sales con alguien.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – Trate de no aparentarlo, pero la pregunta me puso algo nervioso.

\- No sé... simple curiosidad, tal vez... No tienes que decime si no quieres, Pino.

\- Bueno... realmente no me interesa tener pareja – dije con sinceridad – mi trabajo es peligroso, ya sabes... no quisiera que nadie se preocupe por mi si llegara a suceder algo... digamos que mis relaciones amorosas nunca han durado mucho por eso mismo, no quiero ser importante para nadie.

\- Eres importante para mí, te lo dije ¿cierto?

\- Lo hiciste – respondí en un suspiro – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sales con alguien?

\- Soltero – esa simple palabra había hecho que me tranquilizara por completo – aunque... se podría decir que si estoy interesado en una persona.

"Estoy enamorado de una paloma" esas fueron las palabras que quiso decir, más yo no entendería realmente su significado en ese instante... A decir verdad, cuando me lo dijera la primera vez tampoco lograría entender el significado de esas palabras. Por el momento, el saber que estaba interesado en alguien hizo que mis pensamientos viajaran de un lado al otro... simplemente me sentía como un idiota con solo relajarme pensando que no salía con nadie...

\- Aunque... no sé si debiera confesarme a esta persona – suspiro – ciertamente es un tonto que cree que nadie se preocupa por él y no quiere que nadie lo haga... estoy casi seguro que me rechazaría porque le gusta estar solo y que nadie se preocupe por él.

\- No puedes estar seguro hasta que lo intentes, puede que te sorprenda.

\- No lo creo... es muy predecible, fácil de leer como un libro.

No era tonto, sabía que se refería a mi... con cada palabras de acercaba más a mí, el espacio entre nosotros se reducía aunque aún había una fina muralla que nos impedía pasarla, que uno de los dos hablara claramente era imposible en esos momentos... Para él esa muralla era Phill, conocía el peligro que su medio hermano mayor simbolizaba para nosotros, en mi caso era mi trabajo lo que me impedía aceptar que comenzaba a sentir algo por él.

\- Deberías aprender a valorar más tu propia vida, Pino – susurro golpeando mi nariz con un libro aparentemente nuevo, envuelto en plástico – O al menos aprende a disfrutar de la vida con otras personas.

\- No es como si haya tenido a alguien con quien "disfrutar de la vida" hasta ahora...

\- En tal caso debería enseñarte un par de cosas sobre la vida – sonrío – Que te parece si mañana salimos a caminar... solo para conversar un poco... tal vez te enseñe que _sobrevivir_ no es tan malo después de todo y no es necesario que sientas culpa por ello.

\- No me siento culpable por nada.

Mentía, Bill lo sabía. La culpa de sobreviviente era algo común para los investigadores, en especial cuando eras uno de los únicos sobrevivientes de una masacre... no podía recordar porque yo había sobrevivido mientras que toda mi familia había muerto, había olvidado muchos detalles de esa noche en la que ellos murieron, solo recordaba jugar con mi hermana y los hijos de unos amigos de mis padres que habían invitado a nuestra casa y luego... Todo se vuelve rojo y me encuentro en la puerta de la sala, frente a los cuerpos de mis padres y mi hermana gemela, recuerdo como un hombre alto de cabello castaño me pregunta algunas cosas que no puedo responder y luego abandono junto a él esa casa...

Me sentía culpable de haber sobrevivido y no recordar nada de lo que había pasado, mi memoria simplemente había bloqueado todo lo sucedido esa noche, los doctores habían dicho que era normal, que la mente se protegía a si misma olvidando ciertos sucesos... pero eso no me ayudaba en mis planes. No podía vengar a mi familia mientras que no recordara quien había sido el Ghoul que los había asesinado.

\- Claro que te sientes culpable – insistió, no dejo que respondiera – vamos... pide un día en tu trabajo, has hecho mucho por esta semana, te vas a quedar calvo si sigues con eso... relájate.

\- Está bien – suspire sacando mi billetera para pagar el libro que me había entregado – no te garantizo que me den el permiso para mañana.

\- Cuando lo tengas me avisas – me detuvo cuando estuve a punto de sacar el dinero para pagarle – tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños...

\- No es mi cumpleaños.

\- Es que no me has dicho cuando es tu cumpleaños, así que solo elegí un día al azar para regalarte algo... y a menos que me digas cuando es tu cumpleaños cada mes te estaré dando regalos cuando se me dé la gana.

\- Eres un idiota ¿lo sabes? – sonreí – gracias... tengo que regresar a la oficina, se supone que hoy tendré una junta con un investigador clase especial de la sección asiática.

\- Que te diviertas.

Sonreí mientras me alejaba junto a Bill hacía la salida. No me gustaba mi cumpleaños... me recordaba a mi hermana, a Mabel, pensar que desde hacía tanto tiempo había estado "celebrando" ese día solo, mientras ella había muerto cuando teníamos 12 años y yo seguía vivo... odiaba cumplir años, saber que había sobrevivido un año más solo me hacía sentir más culpable, por eso nadie en la oficina sabía cuándo era mi cumpleaños, ni siquiera Pacifica, había pedido que mantuvieran esa información en secreto (cosa que agradecí a _esa_ persona que lo hiciera posible). Antes de salir de la librería me gire hacía Bill, quien se había quedado detrás del mostrador limpiando algunas cosas.

\- 31 de agosto – dije – no se lo digas a nadie...

\- Lo recordare – guiño un ojo – y, por si te interesa, el mío es el 15 de febrero*

\- Al menos aún tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en que regalarte – sonreí sin saber que nunca llegaríamos a eso – Te llamare si me autorizan el descanso ¿vale?

\- Nos vemos, Pino.

Bill se despidió de mí con la mano aun detrás del mostrador... él suspiro recostándose contra la pared que estaba detrás de él cuando escucho como el auto que conducía se alejaba. Bill ciertamente era el indicado para enseñarme a superar la culpa de sobreviviente... Eso era lo que él había sido toda su vida, había sobrevivido tanto entre humanos como Ghouls sin pertenecer a ninguno de ellos.

Sin que yo lo supiera, Bill y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común más allá de los gustos literarios. Uno de los Ghouls más peligrosos comenzaba a enamorarse de una _Paloma_ , la noche en la que él y yo nos encontráramos en una batalla frente a frente me daría cuenta de lo frágil que él podía llegar a ser... sería la primera persona en ver como ese _demonio_ se derrumbaba, sería el primero en verlo completamente vulnerable, tendría su vida en mis manos...

 **Continuara...**

*Fecha escogida por ser el estreno del capítulo "Weirdmageddon Part3 – Take back the Falls" en Estados Unidos.

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Primero que nada, me disculpo por no actualizar la semana pasada pero la nación del fuego ataco y aproveche mi momento de descanso para actualizar porque aun tengo algo de trabajo pendiente para hacer... así que por esto es posible que ahora este actualizando una vez cada dos semanas o cada mil años en su defecto (exagero), agradezco que lo entiendan.

Pero bueno... como ven, ya estamos llegando al nudo del asunto :3 creo que ya se esta notando más quien sera el uke de la relación ¿cierto? y si no... pues ya he dicho varias veces quien es para que nadie se sorprenda cuando suceda XD, el siguiente capitulo es de Will y Roderick, alguna vez he mencionado lo mucho que amo el ? no? Pues ya lo dije n.n'

Y eso es todo por esta semana, nos leemos pronto!


	9. Sobre ti

**Sobre ti...**

La noche en la que Will y Roderick se volvieron a encontrar había llegado más rápido de lo que el menor de los Cipher hubiera esperado. Se encontraba frente al café donde tendrían su _cita_ , había tenido que escapar del lugar donde vivía con sus hermanos para que Phill no hiciera ninguna tontería al saber que iba a salir con alguien.

Sabía que la razón de que su medio hermano fuera tan celoso con él no tenía nada que ver por ser Ghouls, los celos de su medio hermano iban a más allá de eso… se lo había demostrado varías veces y, aunque no conociera bien al reportero, tampoco quería que Phill le rompiera el cuello y lo cenara solo por estar cerca suya…

\- Llegaste temprano – hablo Roderick sacándole de sus pensamientos, Will desvió la mirada sonrojado al verlo – Creí que no ibas a venir.

\- A decir verdad… dude en venir por un momento – confesó, Phill había estado detrás suya desde esa mañana, no podía ir al baño sin que su medio hermano le quisiera seguir – pero… al final logre deshacerme del _estorbo_ que me impedía venir.

\- No sé porque presiento que esa palabra tiene un doble significado.

\- No voy a concederte una entrevista sobre mi vida privada, tipo al que no conozco – dijo sarcástico Will mientras sostenía su cabeza en una de sus manos sobre la mesa – no sé ni siquiera porque accedí a esta "cita" a decir verdad…

\- Tengo talento para que las personas me digan todo lo que yo quiera sin siquiera preguntárselo, tal vez esta noche no logre sacar nada sobre tu vida privada – presumió Roderick pasando una tarjeta a Will – pero me lo dirás con el tiempo, William.

\- Roderick Gleeful – leyó en la tarjeta – he leído alguno de tus artículos… Casi siempre se tratan sobre _los tres demonios_ , son interesantes… los más completos que encuentras en la basura que hablan sobre ellos.

\- Estamos bastante alejados, no tienes que hablar sobre ti y tus hermanos en tercera persona.

\- No me confió en que no tengas un micrófono contigo.

No planeaba sacar información de Will, simplemente planeaba conocerle mejor… estaba interesado en el Ghoul de cabellos celestes, con el tiempo que llevaba conociéndole (tanto como el _demonio azul_ , como William Cipher) se había interesado en saber más sobre él… no dejaría que lo capturasen tan fácil, no sería él responsable de que eso sucediera… Al menos trataría de proteger a William por sus propios medios.

\- Puedes o no confiar en mi – suspiro – podemos hablar de lo que tú quieras… no necesariamente sobre Ghouls, tratare de no hacer preguntas… aunque será algo difícil para mi con mi tipo de trabajo.

\- Creo que no tengo muchos temas de conversación – hablo cortante – trabajo medio tiempo en una librería de libros usados propiedad de mi hermano mayor y el tiempo que tengo libre lo uso para ganar un poco de dinero extra tocando en restaurantes y bares creo que son cosas que tu ya debes de saber… me seguiste por suficiente tiempo como para saberlo ¿cierto?

\- ¿Vas a seguir tratándome como un maldito acosador? – ahora fue Roderick quien gruño, comenzaba a molestarle la actitud de William – He cumplido mi promesa de no seguirte más, puedes relajarte, no hay dobles intenciones en esta cita… solo quiero conocerte mejor, William… Estas más a la defensiva que cuando nos conocimos.

Will no podía evitar estar nervioso, se encontraba en una _cita_ con un humano, había el doble del peligro si su medio hermano le encontrara en esa situación… no solo le preocupaba que Phill asesinara a Roderick, le preocupaba lo que este le podría hacer… le había violado muchas veces antes, por eso odiaba a su medio hermano mayor, pero no podía hacer nada contra eso… Phill era quien los había protegido y criado desde que eran niños, él era el más fuerte de ellos, lo había demostrado varías veces y, aunque él trato de oponerse varias veces a los abusos de Phill, había terminado por rendirse…

\- Lo siento… entenderás que para mi _especie_ es difícil confiar en humanos – suspiro, era mentira, él temía relacionarse con humanos por la acción que podría tener Phill quien ya odiaba a los humanos.

\- Pero tu no eres un Ghoul por completo ¿cierto?

\- Dijiste que no harías preguntas – sonrío, no se sentía tan incomodo como creyó, no haría mal a nadie responder aquellas preguntas… incluso pensó que hacer que todo Londres lo supiera era mejor… tal vez una forma de detener a Phill – no… no lo soy, junto con mi hermano mayor, Bill, somos solo mitad Ghoul, nuestra madre era humana… cabe decir que nuestro padre tampoco era un Ghoul normal…

\- Imagino que eso tiene que ver con la "firma" de los _demonios_ … los trozos de kagune cristalizados en los escenarios que desaparecen rápidamente cuando las tocan.

\- En parte… las células Rc de mi familia suelen… _cristalizarse_ dentro de nuestra sangre, gracias a eso podemos comer la mitad de lo que un Ghoul normal come y, al mismo tiempo, si excedemos un límite al comer carne esta misma nos causara daños internos… antes los Ghouls de la especie de mi padre eran los más débiles, luego aprendieron a utilizar esta característica para fortalecer sus kagunes utilizándolo como un escudo casi impenetrable o como arma – Will sonrío bajando la mirada – otra de las ventajas de ser yo es que puedo consumir comida humana… aun sabe asqueroso, pero al menos mi organismo la procesa bien, aunque no sé si esto se debe a que mi madre era humana o a lo que te explique sobre las células Rc.

\- Interesante… por eso es que el CCG no puede identificarte como un Ghoul, tu RC debe ser igual de bajo que un humano normal.

\- Es un poco más bajo en mi caso – aclaro tomando un trago de café – la mayor parte del tiempo tengo que hacerme pasar por anémico… en cierta forma es real, solo que en lugar de que sean los glóbulos rojos, se trata de las células Rc… el único momento en el que mis células Rc son como las de un Ghoul normal es cuando libero mi kagune…

\- Perdona – comenzó a reír Roderick – te dije que trataría de no hacer preguntas y que no hablaríamos de Ghouls y terminamos hablando de eso…

\- Descuida… creo que a veces es… cómodo… hablar de este tipo de cosas con personas que no sean Bill – suspiro acomodando un mechón de su cabello.

Roderick lo había notado varías veces, Will solía cubrir su ojo derecho con su cabello, no siempre… la primera vez que habían hablado llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta, esa noche llevaba su cabello suelto cubriendo su ojo derecho. Tal vez el relato sobre ser un Ghoul de un solo ojo le había llevado a notar ese pequeño detalle al que muchas veces no prestaría atención si se tratara de alguno de sus entrevistados comunes… con Will cada movimiento que realizaba le hacía sentir curiosidad.

\- ¿Alguna razón para ocultar tu ojo detrás de tu cabello? – pregunto.

\- Mi _Kakugan_ suele activarse involuntariamente – dijo mientras apartaba su cabello para mostrar su ojo derecho, se encontraba negro con la pupila roja – Es molesto, mi padre lo atribuía a que mi Rc era más bajo que mis hermanos…

\- Ciertamente es molesto – comento Roderick sujetando la mano de Will, evitando que el cabello de este volviera a cubrir su ojo derecho – tus ojos son hermosos…

\- Es uno de los problemas de ser uno de los… _demonios más débiles_ , no puedo controlar mi cuerpo como mis hermanos lo hacen…

Los tres demonios tenían la fama de ser los Ghouls más fuertes que el CCG de Londres había enfrentado, ciertamente el _demonio azul_ había sido calificado como el "más débil" de ellos, pero igual este aun tenia la habilidad suficiente para ser considerado un rango S, él mismo había escrito un articulo sobre este punto antes de conocer a William Cipher, había ganado un premio por ese articulo donde hablaba sobre la fuerza de los tres demonios por separado. Tal vez si le hubiera conocido antes hubiera sido diferente, Will tenia la habilidad, no la fuerza que esperaba para uno de los demonios que había causado tantas muertes…

Trato de llevar la conversación lo más lejos posible de los Ghouls después de que soltara su mano y dejara que su cabello volviera a cubrir su ojo, quiso hablar de otras cosas mientras tomaban una taza de café en el rincón más oscuro de aquel bar donde nadie era capaz de oírles u observarles. Había logrado llevar la conversación lo más lejos de aquel tema por un tiempo, Will parecía más relajado… pero Roderick sabía que seguía nervioso por alguna cosa.

Will miraba de un lado al otro, de una entrada a la otra, simplemente rogando porque Bill fuera capaz de distraer a Phill por toda esa noche, porque simplemente Bill fuera capaz de no abrir la boca y hacer que su hermano mayor terminara causando un alboroto por el hecho de que se encontrara en una cita. No era como si a Phill le importara que Roderick fuera un periodista o si quiera le importaba que fuera un humano o un Ghoul… era simplemente que estuviera cerca suya, Phill no permitiría nunca que alguien lo separase de su lado, para Phill, Will tenia que ser solo suyo en cuerpo y alma, deseaba mantenerlo encadenado a su lado por el resto de sus vidas. Claro, Phill no tomaba en cuenta que el hecho de mantener a su medio hermano menor encadenado a él lo estaba llevando a ganarse el odio de este y, al mismo tiempo, aquella confianza que Roderick inspiro en Will desde el primer momento hizo que este se sintiera seguro a su lado a pesar de que este fuera humano. Nunca antes había podido confiar en nadie más que no fuera su hermano mayor así que, ahora que se sentía tan bien estando con Roderick, no quería que nada sucediera que pudiera arruinar la relación que comenzaba entre ellos.

\- Deberías relajarte un poco – susurro Roderick tomando la mano de Will, ni siquiera había notando cuando había comenzado a temblar – nada te pasara mientras estes conmigo.

\- No temo por lo que me pueda suceder a mi…

\- Bueno… pues tampoco deberías preocuparte por mi, sé cuidar bien de mi mismo.

\- No has tratado con Phill…

\- He tratado con muchos humanos… puedo asegurarte que hay humanos que son mil veces peor que la mayoría de Ghouls con los que he "tratado" – suspiro – a veces me pregunto quienes son los verdaderos monstruos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Los humanos podemos ser también monstruos… simplemente… la vida te obliga a serlo – nuevamente suspiro mientras miraba su reloj y se ponía de pie – lo siento… tengo trabajo pendiente que hacer, aunque fue un placer hablar contigo, William, espero que nos volvamos a ver.

\- Lo mismo digo…

Roderick tomo su abrigo y camino hacia la salida dejando al Ghoul de cabellos azules aun sentado en la mesa observando la flama de la vela que adornaba la mesa de aquel lugar, estaba a punto de dejarlo ir sin más, simplemente se despedirían esa noche y seguiría actuando normalmente con Roderick… lo más "normal" que podría ser… pero no lo hizo.

Will lo detuvo cuando llego a la entrada sujetándole de la manga del abrigo. Afuera estaba lloviendo, típico clima en Londres en aquella época del año, ambos se detuvieron en silencio solo dejando como la sonata de las gotas de lluvia muriendo contra el pavimento se escuchara y llenara el vació que el silencio formaba a su alrededor.

\- ¿Olvidaste decirme algo? – pregunto Roderick sin mirar a Will.

\- ¿Vas a usar esto para un reportaje? – pregunto… realmente no le importaba.

\- Solo si llegara a ser necesario… y solo si tu llegaras a permitirlo – susurro mirando a Will de reojo, el agarre del menor fue disminuyendo – Nunca te traicionaría…

\- Tratare de confiar en eso – susurro bajando la mirada – Buenas noches…

\- Buenas noches – estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacía la lluvia, pero se detuvo – es cierto… de hecho, si olvido algo.

\- ¿El qué?

No respondió, al menos no con palabras en ese instante.

Roderick dio un paso hacía atrás, tomando la barbilla de Will entre sus dedos y elevando su rostro. Sintió los cálidos labios del periodista contra los suyos en medio de aquella fría noche lluviosa. Con solo el sonido de la lluvia de fondo y la débil luz de los faroles que iluminaban las casi desiertas calles de aquella zona de la ciudad, Roderick besaba suavemente a Will que no sabía como reaccionar incluso aun después de que se alejara.

\- Esto – susurro aun contra sus labios – Buenas noches, Will…

Después de eso… simplemente se alejo hasta donde se encontraba su auto.

 **Continuara…**

Howdy gente :3

Adivinen quien tiene la mano inmovilizada de nuevo XD. . . . T-T realmente prefiero cuando es época de lluvia aunque mi muñeca me diga lo contrario... ¿por qué menciono esto? Pues porque acabo de terminar el capitulo y estoy usando practicamente solo la mano izquierda para escribir (aquí es cuando agradezco ser ambidiestra T-T) así que es posible que haya uno o dos fallos referentes a que haya alguna letra metida donde no debe de estar o que me haya comido alguna...

Pero bien... como prometí hace mil años; aquí esta el capitulo de Rev!Dipper y Will 3 La verdad es que esto iba a terminar en Lemon pero esas escenas me cuestan un poco escribirlas y con la muñeca inmovilizada primero se me va a ir la idea antes de que pueda terminar de escribirla -.-" sin mencionar que me parece que necesitan otras cuantas citas antes de que eso suceda...

Pero bueno, he regresado y tengo un tiempo antes de iniciar clases de nuevo para así adelantar en las historias :D me disculpo por mi ausencia pero los proyectos de la Universidad casi me matan, espero que les haya gustado el cap y nos leemos pronto!


	10. entre pesadillas

**Entre pesadillas**

Fueron varias las noches antes de conocer la verdad sobre Bill en que despertaba a mitad de la noche, en las que deseaba tenerlo a mi lado y abrazarlo… sentir su calor corporal y los latidos de su corazón.

Fue unas noches antes de la misión donde descubriría que me había enamorado de quien debería ser mi enemigo en que esta sensación se hizo mas fuerte que nunca antes… tenia miedo de algo que no había pasado y que no estaba seguro que sucedería. Una pesadilla que al momento en el qué desperté no podía recordar… sudaba y mi corazón palpitaba como loco, tenía miedo como nunca antes lo había tenido.

Fuera como fuera, no pude dormir esa madrugada por lo que termine por seguir trabajando, tenía que distraer mi mente de lo que fuera que aquel sueño significara.

\- Por favor, dime que te desvelaste porque pásate toda la noche follando y no por tu insomnio trabajolico – Paz me miraba con la típica mirada suya de "Mason Pines… estas mal". No dije nada - ¡Dipper!

\- Si te hace sentir mejor… desperté a las 3:00 AM por culpa de una pesadilla…

\- Necesitas una noche de sexo, estas muy estresado.

\- ¿Te estas ofreciendo?

\- ¿Quieres que Rabel te corte el pene?

Otra vez… no dije nada.

Obviamente no había pensado que ella dijera que "si", comenzando porque Rabel me daba más miedo que enfrentar a cualquier Ghoul sin una quinque y seguido porque preferiría pensar en tener esa noche con cierto vendedor de libros.

\- Deberías tomarte un día libre…

\- No tengo vida fuera de la oficina.

\- ¿Qué hay de Bill? Podrían aprovechar para una cita… y, de paso, una noche te ayudaría a dormir mejor… eso o prefieres pagar…

\- Sabes lo que pienso sobre la prostitución - interrumpí – y no sé porque Bill forma parte de esta conversación.

\- Le gustas, te gusta… ¿No ves la conexión?

\- Si… una muy entrometida amiga que quiere hacerla de cupido – la verdad era que el insomnio me traía muerto en vida, aunque Paz sabia lo que era tratar conmigo luego de no dormir lo suficiente - ¿Quieres que te recuerde la última vez que hiciste de Cupido?

\- Oye! Tambry y Robbie siguen saliendo!

\- Si…luego de que casi quemas todo el centro comercial.

\- Dipper… soy tu amiga y me preocupo por ti – suspiro – escucha… haré todo tu papeleo, solo te ruego que te tomes la noche Libre, sal a beber un poco junto a Bill. Diviértete, emborráchate y haz lo que quieras… pero trata de relajarte SOLO una noche, Te dejare tranquilo si lo intentas… hecho?

La mire con intención a negarme… pero Paz tenía esa mirada de cachorro regañado a la cual nunca me he podido negar.

A veces me sorprendía que mi amiga llegara a tales niveles para que yo me "relajara", era cierto lo que dije, no tengo vida fuera de la oficina, al menos no la tenía hasta que comencé a salir con Bill… Tal vez Paz tenía razón y necesitaba relajarme una noche.

Salir como cualquier tipo de mi edad lo haría no me haría daño.

\- Bien – suspire mientras ella saltaba sosteniendo un grito de victoria, sonreí - ¡Pero!

\- ¿Pero?

\- Tienes que prometerme que nadie de la oficina se enterara de esto… no quiero a nadie atrás de mi preguntando sobre mi "cita" -suspire – hablare con Fiddlerford para que me de el día libre mañana… me deben algunas vacaciones, dudo que se niegue.

\- Así se habla.

Suspire, terminaría el informe que tenía en la pantalla y luego hablaría con Fiddlerford sobre mis vacaciones.

.

.

.

Tal como lo esperaba, no sé negó… de hecho juraría que casi saltaba de su silla cuando me escucho decir que quería tomar un día libre. Creó que todos estaban tan sorprendidos al escuchar la noticia que casi me sacaban a patadas de la oficina esa tarde, que yo pidiera un día libre re era más raro que ver a Robbie sonriendo o a Tambry sin el móvil en la mano…

Había llamado a Bill durante la noche, cuando le conté la historia no paro de reír por casi media hora. Acepto salir conmigo la tarde del siguiente día. Yo iría a buscarlo a la librería por la tarde, así que me puse la mejor ropa casual que tenía (lo cual no era mucho) y fui a buscarlo.

\- Hey! – saludo saliendo de la librería con su mochila al hombro – te ves bien sin el traje…

\- Gracias… te ves bien sin el delantal.

\- El polvo de los libros del almacén arruinan mi ropa – río encogiéndose de hombros – Nunca he entendido porque ustedes usan trajes todo el tiempo, ¿no es más difícil cazar Ghouls con esa ropa?

\- Verse bien es parte del trabajo… la comida entra por los ojos ¿no? – de hecho… incluso para mi seguía siendo un misterio eso mismo…

\- Para mi… te ves más _delicioso_ con tu ropa casual.

El doble sentido de las palabras de Bill eran varios. De hecho llego a decirme que lo había dicho de una forma casi literal, pero en aquel momento preferí no dar muchas vueltas a ello, y es que cuando tu novio Ghoul te dice que te ves "apetitoso" con lo que llevas puesto solo puedes tener dos reacciones; sentirte alagado o correr por tu vida.

Caminamos por las calles del centro, pasando por algunas tiendas viendo los escaparates o simplemente conversando y riendo sobre cosas que pasaban en nuestras vidas menos privadas; Bill solía hablarme de su hermano menor, como se llevaba con este y algunas cosas que Will hacía, incluso llego a comentarme sobre la relación que tenia con el periodista Roderick Gleeful (con quien no me llevaba muy bien por asuntos de trabajo) y su trabajo como músico independiente.

Mi vida parecía más aburrida a comparación de eso, solo podía contarle algunos problemas en los que terminaba metido gracias a Paz u otros compañeros del CCG mientras no estábamos cazando Ghouls por las calles y arriesgando nuestras vidas por aquellos que yo consideraba monstruos.

\- Sí que pasas mucho tiempo en tu oficina, Pino – comento Bill mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa de una heladería para descansar un poco – No me extraña que casi te hayan obligado a tomar unas vacaciones.

\- No tengo mucho que hacer… hasta hace poco el único "amigo" que tenia era el cactus de mi habitación… y no es fácil sostener una conversación sobre ghouls con un cactus, no son muy conversadores.

\- Bueno… creo que hablar sobre trabajo es el principal motivo por el que te dieron estas vacaciones obligatorias.

\- No son vacaciones… es un día libre – suspire tomando mi móvil en busca de mensajes – nosotros no solemos tener vacaciones… en cualquier momento puede entrar un mensaje y tendre que ir a buscar mis cosas…

\- Si… no deberías – gruño tomando mi móvil y apagándolo – relájate por hoy… hablo en serio, Pino.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Deja a un lado el trabajo por hoy, los Ghouls no van a conquistar Londres por un día en el que Manson "Dipper" Pines no se encuentre en su oficina…

No pude discutir.

No me gusta descansar… suelo pensar demasiado cuando no tengo nada que hacer, simplemente me gustaba mantenerme en el trabajo para no pensar en las cosas que eran dolorosas, necesitaba estar haciendo algo para no pensar en que lo había perdido todo desde hacía tanto tiempo. Nunca entendería el porque yo había sido el único sobreviviente de aquella tragedía, ni siquiera quienes me rescataron entendía como aquello había sucedido, yo tendría que haber muerto al igual que mis padres y mi hermana… ¿Por qué no fue así?

La tarde paso completamente calmada, ni una sola llamada o mensaje (con el teléfono apagado obviamente no iba a tener ninguna), era la primera vez que podía relajarme sin pensar en nada relacionado con el pasado. Bill era un buen compañero para evitar pensar en cosas dolorosas… por un día habíamos olvidado que eramos enemigos, al menos él lo olvido, por un día pudimos ser como cualquier otra persona.

Pero cuando nos tuvimos que separar Bill tuvo que recordar quien era…

\- Bien… se hace tarde y a mi hermano no le va a gustar si llego a media noche – suspiro cuando llegamos cerca de la estación del tren, yo podía caminar hacía mi departamento desde donde nos encontrabamos, a Bill aun le quedaba una parada – Así que… aquí me separo, Pino.

\- Claro, buenas noches – me despedí riendo – Bill… no olvides devolverme mi móvil.

\- Oh ¡Cierto! Casi lo olvido – dramatizo, busco en su bolsillo hasta encontrar el aparato y devolvermelo – toma… espero que no haya pasado nada grave porque te hice tomar un día libre al 100%.

\- Lo dudo… Paz y los otros son capaces de mantener una situación a raya por un día sin mi… no son tan inútiles.

\- Modestia… te fuiste de vacaciones.

\- Solo bromeaba – reí – Bien… nos vemos otro día.

\- Claro, nos vemos.

Estaba a punto de separarme de Bill por esa noche, había caminado un par de pasos antes de girarme a verlo donde se encontraba, aun no se había movido mientras veía que ruta podía tomar para llegar a su destino. Me gire sobre mis talones y avance hacía donde él estaba.

\- Bill – le llame cuando estaba a unos pasos.

\- ¿Olvidaste al…?

No deje que completara la pregunta, le hale de su chaqueta para que su rostro quedara a unos centímetros del mío y le bese. En la oscuridad de la entrada del subterraneo con la luces parpadeando, cerre mis ojos e impulsivamente le bese en aquel lugar… tal vez no había sido la mejor idea hacerlo de esa forma, aquel beso fue lo que nos condenó a ambos a aceptar la verdad; estabamos enamorados de quien debería ser nuestro peor enemigo.

\- Buenas noches – me despedí otra vez – descansa…

\- S-si…

Luego de eso, camine hacía mi departamento sin mirar otra vez atrás, revisaría que no tuviera ningún mensaje o llamada perdida y continuaría haciendo mi trabajo… aun tenia un par de informes que terminar antes de dormir… y me vendría bien continuar sin pensar en mi pasado por ese día.

Por otro lado, Bill había llegado a su casa aun con el beso en mente… miraba hacía la nada cuando entro al edificio, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Phill se encontraba esperandolo sentado cerca de la puerta de entrada.

\- ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí? – fue la primera pregunta que le hizo.

\- Si…

\- ¿Solo así? ¿No vas a ser sarcastico o darme alguna respuesta de sabelotodo como siempre lo haces?

\- No tengo energía para hacerte ver como el idiota que eres – respondio lanzando a Phill una especie de caja rectangular con una luz parpadeante verde – Espero que este sea el único trabajo de este tipo que me pidas…

\- Esa estúpida librería tuya es popular con las palomas… sé útil y trae algo de información de vez en cuando.

Era el trabajo más arriesgado que Bill había hecho en mucho tiempo, intervenir en el móvil de un investigador. Antes ya había logrado conseguir información… pero era la primera vez que hacer ese trabajo lo hacía sentir tan _culpable_. Se encontraba contra la pared, mientras que Phill continuara con vida no podía garantizar la seguridad de Will… ni tampoco la mía… Tendría que renunciar a uno de los dos para poder _ser libre_.

Desafortunadamente… eligió demasiado tarde.

Cada noche despertaba en medio de una pesadilla; el recuerdo de la noche en que lo perdí todo, cada noche había un detalle nuevo que había olvidado de esa noche… el hecho de que dos amigos de mis padres y sus hijos se encontraran de visita esa noche era uno de ellos. Siempre que despertaba me encontraba solo… ¿Quién iba a decir que despertaba para caer en una nueva pesadilla? Una de la que no podía despertar.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Cada vez nos acercamos más al momento clave de esta historia :3 no tengo mucho que decir, así que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios de amor-odio y nos leemos pronto!


	11. Insomnio

**Insomnio**

No había dormido en dos días por diferentes razones: la primera las pesadillas, la segunda el trabajo acumulado y tercera el no dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Pacifica y lo que había sucedido con Bill la tarde en la que tuvimos aquella "cita". Había pasado casi una semana desde ese día, aunque siguieramos hablando y encontrandonos para almorzar, había notado como Bill trataba de evitarme lo mejor que le fuera posible. Comencé a pensar en que me había equivocado, en que había sido demasiado imprudente al besarlo de esa forma esa noche en la entrada del subterraneo…

Pero no era eso, claro, yo no tenia porque saberlo. Bill simplemente trataba de hacer que pasara un tiempo entre nosotros para que pudiera adaptarse al engaño que me había rendido, cada que me veía se sentía culpable de haberme engañado, de habernos puesto a todos nosotros en peligro.

\- Estos malditos Ghoul me están volviendo loca – gruñó Paz entrando a la oficina y tirando su abrigo lejos de ella – en las últimas horas han estado dando avisos por toda la ciudad y estos son solo falsos avisos para que otros Ghoul puedan entrar a uno de nuestros laboratorios…

\- No tienes que explicarnos la situación, yo también estuve ahí – gruñó Robbie – Es como si esas cosas lo tuvieran todo planeado…

\- Sabia que los tres demonios eran astutos, pero no creí que llegaran a ser tan astutos – agrego ahora Wendy.

\- No creerán hay un traidor entre nosotros, ¿Cierto? – todos callaron con mi pregunta – Chicos… ningún investigador trabajaría junto a un Ghoul.

\- ¿Qué tal si uno de nosotros es un Ghoul?

Todos se quedaron callados mirándose los unos a los otros, fui yo quien tuvo que ponerse de pie golpeando el escritorio.

\- Eso es una tontería – exclamé – sabes tan bien como yo que cada puerta de este edificio y cualquier otro del CCG de cualquier país del mundo tiene detectores de RC que identifican a cualquier Ghoul que pretenda entrar.

\- No detectan a los demonios cuando entran a los edificios – hablo tranquilamente Robbie – parece que no detectan a "cualquier" Ghoul como tu crees, Pines.

\- Es… es una tontería pensar que uno de nosotros fuera un Ghoul.

\- Es igual de tonto pensar que uno de nosotros trabaja para uno de esos monstruos – susurro Paz – y… Si fuera así… nunca perdonaría a esa persona.

\- Ni yo – susurre.

En ese momento no sabia que era yo quien estaba trabajando para un Ghoul, no sabia que era mi teléfono el que estaba siendo intervenido y que por ello nuestras vidas corrían más peligro del que normalmente correríamos.

Esa tarde, Bill me había llamado para que nos reuniéramos en la cafetería que estaba cerca de su trabajo. Acepte, pues había pasado un tiempo desde que él me proponía salir a mi.

\- Llegas tarde, Pino – se quejo con los brazos cruzados.

\- Problemas en la oficina – me encogí de hombros – algunos de mis compañeros tienen la ridícula sospecha que uno de nosotros esta trabajando para un Ghoul.

Bill comenzó a ahogarse con la taza de café que bebía, le mire entre preocupado y sorprendido.

\- ¿Bill?

\- Lo siento – tocio – es solo… que es una teoría bastante absurda, digo… tengo entendido que trabajas en el CCG para eliminar a los Ghoul ¿Por qué un investigador que ha jugado su vida a erradicarlos de repente se vería trabajando con uno?

\- Lo mismo dije – reí – es ridículo…

\- Pero… hablando hipotéticamente, si el móvil de uno de los investigadores estuviera, no sé… intervenido por un grupo de Ghoul sin que este lo supiera… ¿Qué significaría esto?

\- Primero que nada, que este investigador tiene contacto directo o indirecto con un Ghoul y habría que investigar a todos sus conocidos – Bill mordió la orilla de la taza de forma nerviosa – y, segundo, que este tipo es demasiado descuidado por dejar sus cosas con cualquiera.

\- H-hey… no olvides que tu me has prestado tu móvil muchas veces.

\- Si, por que confío en ti.

Esas palabras habían sido una puñalada para Bill. Luego de eso cambiamos de tema, lo último que me apetecía era hablar de trabajo en ese momento. Nuestra conversación era como siempre lo había sido, como si todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad en esos momentos… a la extraña realidad en la que ambos existíamos ajenos a investigadores o Ghouls.

Eso hasta que la hora indicó que ambos teníamos que regresar a nuestros trabajos, yo buscando a un ser miserable para acabar con él y que resultaba era mi aun-no-novio y él, un mundo en el que tenía que hacer un trabajo que odiaba para proteger a su hermano menor.

\- Será mejor que regrese antes que Paz enloquezca – suspire tomando mis cosas - ¿Nos vemos mañana?

\- De hecho, Pino… estaba pensando en verte esta noche.

\- ¿Esta noche?

\- Si. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que era buen chef? Pensé en ir a tu departamento para prepararte algo de cenar esta noche ¿Qué te parece?

\- Es perfecto – sonreí – puedes quedarte a dormir también si quieres.

\- Seria un placer – respondió guiñando un ojo – ¿Te parece que llegue esta noche a las 8:00?

\- Esta bien – busque en mi bolsillo mi llave, se la extendí – es posible que llegue tarde… así que… toma mi llave, siéntete libre de entrar.

\- Claro, Pino… nos vemos en la noche entonces.

\- Hasta entonces…

Iba a despedirme con la mano como siempre lo había hecho, pero Bill me detuvo tomando mi mano y tirando de ella para quedar a centímetros de mi rostro y besarme rápidamente en los labios.

\- Estaré esperándote, Pino.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Juro que el grito de Paz se escucho por todos el edificio e incluso rompió algunas ventanas cuando le dije que no podía acompañarlos a beber algo porque iba a reunirme con Bill en mi apartamento.

\- Genial, otro que nos abandona por su novio – gruñó Robbie.

\- No es mi novio…

\- Aun no es tu novio – corrigió Paz – pero, si todo sale bien esta noche puede que hasta lo hagan – dijo mientras con sus manos hacia una señal que preferí ignorar.

\- Nada de follar en la primera cita – aconsejo Wendy – y… usa protección.

\- Apuesto mi mes a que Dipper es el pasivo – apostó Grenda.

\- Dos meses a que es el seme – apostó Candy.

\- Hecho, dinero fácil – hablo Paz.

\- Apoyo a Candy – secundo Wendy.

\- Chicos… les digo que no es mi novio y no voy a… follar… con nadie hoy… y dejen de apostar sobre eso, es desagradable.

A pesar de mis quejas, casi todas las chicas de mi equipo comenzaron a hacer apuestas, el líder de la división solo nos miraba divertido desde su escritorio sin decir nada… eran buenos estos momentos de Paz que existían antes de cualquier tormenta.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Era un poco antes de las 8:00 cuando Bill llego a mi apartamento con una bolsa de comestibles y entro mientras continuaba hablando por teléfono.

\- Quédate tranquilo, Phil dijo que no regresaría hasta dentro de una semana – comento abriendo la puerta y observando a su alrededor – Si… lo sé, a mi tampoco me gusta que haya tenido que reunirse con esos sujetos en Alemania, pero no podemos hacer nada… trata de disfrutar la semana, recuerda que cuando Phil regrese continuaremos con "eso" – guardo silencio mientras escuchaba a la persona al otro lado de la línea - sabes que no es tan fácil… aja… lo sé… ¿Esta noche? Bueno… tengo planes, quiero… quiero relajarme junto a alguien especial – silencio, Bill frunció el seño – hasta que eso pase… tratare de no pensar en lo que pueda pasar… Si… bien, pasa una buena semana con tu novio – Bill río – lo mismo digo… Cuídate, Will, adiós.

Algo le decía que su hermano no regresaba virgen a casa. Aunque eso era algo que había dejado en el olvido hacia mucho tiempo atrás gracias a la obsesión que Phill había obtenido por él cuando comenzó a crecer… aun recordaba esa noche… aun se culpaba por no haber podido hacer nada.

\- No pienses en ello, Bill – se susurro mientras sacaba algunas cosas de las bolsas que llevaba – Es un lindo apartamento el que tienes aquí, Pino…

El plan de Phill de intervenir la comunicación de los investigadores era un éxito hasta ese momento, gracias a ello habían podido mover a grupos pequeños de Ghouls y destruir algunos de los edificios del CCG y conseguir valiosa información acerca de las investigaciones que estos estaban realizando. Habían unas que le llamaban más la atención que otras, incluso unas que le habían sorprendido mientras copiaba la información al pendrive que le había dado Phill.

\- Me pregunto si Dipper sabe sobre esto – susurro mientras comenzaba a cocinar – Si es así…

Dejo su frase al aire cuando escucho como abrian la puerta, camino rápidamente al recibidor. Yo acababa de llegar de la oficina, no tan cansado como fastidiado de todas las chicas que hacían sus apuestas.

\- Bienvenido – me saludo desde la puerta de la cocina.

\- Hola – salude cansado – gracias por hacer esto…

\- Yo me ofrecí en hacerlo – se encogio de hombros – Además… no hay nadie en casa, Phill tuvo que salir del país en un viaje de negocios y Will pasara la semana con un amigo… así que no tengo problemas en hacer la cena para ti… de todas formas estoy casi seguro que si no fuera por las salidas que tenemos tu no comerias nada.

\- Creo que no te equivocas – reí caminando junto a él hasta la cocina donde me sente en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa que tenia ahí – disculpa que este tan desordenado…

\- ¿Bromeas? Si vieras mi habitación te da un paro cardiaco, mi casa entera es un cuchitril a comparación de tu apartamento… Este lugar esta extremadamente limpio si me lo preguntas.

\- No creo que este tan mal.

\- Si algún día te invito, no digas que no te lo advertí.

Pero ese día nunca llegaría.

Continuamos conversando mientras que él cocinaba, a pesar de que sabía cocinar un par de cosas para sobrevivir el día al día yo era tan bueno en la cocina que incluso el cereal se me llegaba a quemar, tal vez si hubiera sabido que Bill era una Ghoul en el momento en el que estaba cocinando me hubiera hecho dudar sobre su capacidad para hacerlo, es decir, todos sabiamos que una de las caracteristicas que diferencia a los Ghouls de los humanos es que estos no pueden comer comida normal (sin tomar en cuenta el café), pero Bill y Will eran diferentes, lo he dicho varias veces, ellos no eran como los demás Ghouls que existian y cada día lo demostraban más y más.

\- ¡Esto esta delicioso! – exclame probando algo de lo que Bill había preparado – No puedo creer que haya sobrevivido hasta ahora sin comerlo.

\- Pideme que cocine para ti cuando quieras y lo hare – dijo mientras jugaba con uno de los tomates en su plato.

\- Te pediria que te casaras conmigo si eso significara comer lo que preparas todos los días.

\- Acepto – susurro tomando un trago de café – por cierto… ¿sigue en pie tu propuesta de que me quede a dormir aquí?

\- Por supuesto, no sería un buen amigo si solo dejara que cocinaras para mi y luego dejara que te fueras solo a casa.

\- Pino… creo que esta claro que no somos solo amigos.

Me sorprendió que fuera él quien sacara el tema. A pesar de todo, yo seguia cuestinandome sobre la situación… desde que había comenzado a ser investigador nunca me había preocupado en morir en una misión, no tenia nada que dejar atrás, creo que incluso habían veces en las que tomaba misión difíciles en las que mis posibilidades de morir eran altas solo porque quería morir… pero eso había comenzado a cambiar.

Por su lado, Bill también se cuestionaba sobre la situación, sabía que gracias a los deseos de Phill ellos eran nuestros peores enemigos, incluso si no tuviera que seguir las ordenes de Phill nuestra relación continuaria siendo una tragedia, él era el tipo de monstruo que yo había jurado erradicar de este mundo.

\- ¿Sabes? – susurre dejando el tenedor a un lado del plato – Mi trabajo… es más peligroso de lo que podrías imaginar, digo… todos los días tengo que tratar con mostruos, unos más peligrosos que otros, ultimamente incluso se ha vuelto más complicado… estamos en guerra…

\- Lo sé… Me lo has dicho varias veces…

\- Creo que hasta que te conocí no había tenido tanto miedo de morir…

\- Bueno… el miedo puede que te ayude a sobrevivir también – sonrío – Dipper… lo siento, pero creo que los dos tenemos en claro que sentimos algo más por el otro, así que es hora de que lo dejemos en claro; estoy enamorado de ti, y tu estas enamorado de mi… ¿Qué nos impide estar juntos?

\- No lo sé…

La respuesta: Yo soy un investigador, tu eres un Ghoul… Por una noche ambos decidimos dejar que nuestras preocupaciones acerca de este tema dejaran de existir. Con eso en mente, me puse de pie y camine hasta donde él se encontraba, me incline a su lado para estar a su altura y besarle.

No terminamos de cenar, dejamos todo como estaba en la cocina, entre besos llegamos a mi habitación, cayendo él primero sobre la cama y yo sobre él, nos miramos en silencio por unos segundos siendo la poca iluminación de las farolas de la calle y algún que otro auto que pasaba lo único que iluminaba mi habitación. En el silencio de la fría noche continuamos besandonos una y otra y otra vez hasta caer dormidos.

Acurrucado junto a Bill esa noche, la noche en la que por fin había admitido que lo amaba y en la que había dejado de tener miedo a que alguien fuera especial para mi, fue la primera noche en la que tuve un sueño tranquilo sin ninguna pesadilla que lo interrumpiera… Pero esto solo era el prefacio de una pesadilla que comenzaría en la vida real.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Bueno... despues de mi no tan corto periodo de hiatus regreso con este fic y los otros solo para entrar otra vez en hiatus n.n... pero eso es algo que explicare más abajito, antes necesito dar un par de indicaciones acerca de este fic.

Primero que nada, antes de que alguien que lea el manga me hable sobre lo del CCG, los Ghouls y el relajo que Ishida hizo con todo eso quiero aclarar una cosa: para mi Tokyo Ghoul termino con el primer manga, Kaneki muerto, Touka abriendo una cafetería y Uta siendo un desgraciado... fin, Tokyo Ghoul:Re ha complicado demasiado las cosas en su universo aunque también ha explicado otras cosas bastante interesantes a las que no me metere a hacer spoiler, así que, si hay alguien que esta leyendo el manga, por favor... olvide todo el pinche relajo que hizo Ishida y concentrece en el final del primer manga, gracias.

Segundo, y aunque se escuche contradictorio a lo que acabo de decir y lo que he dicho en capitulos anteriores... este fic es un Universo Alternativo tanto para Gravity Falls como para Tokyo Ghoul, por lo que hay elementos inventados por su servidora que... creo ya se habran dado cuenta de ellos... por lo que la historia es completamente ajena a cualquier canon que exista en Tokyo Ghoul, si, dije que tal vez hayan cameos de personajes del anime, pero sigue siendo solo eso, una posibilidad... así que lean con tranquilidad si así lo quieren...

Ahora que ya he explicado esto, sigue otra cosa importante: Estoy en semana de proyectos finales y en este momento a casi medianoche en mi país acabo de terminar uno de esos proyectos que tengo que entregar... practicamente mañana(jueves) y aun me quedan otros dos que son el doble de complicados que este... así que si logro sobrevivir posiblemente termine invernando por una semana entera... en otras palabras, no creo salir de mi pequeño hiatus en muuuucho tiempo... gracias por entenderlo.

La buena noticia de esto es que mi desesperación hace que la inspiración me llegue de golpe y así puedo seguir escribiendo n.n mientras lucho con mis deseos de colgar de los pies sobre un tanque de tiburones a uno de mis catedráticos... de hecho... no se sorprendan si un día escribo algo extremadamente sangriento...

Y bien... eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que nos leamos pronto...


	12. Miedo

**Miedo**

El trabajo de Roderick como periodista no era simple.

Habían días en los que tenia que seguir a personas por horas sin que lo notaran y otras en las que tenia que colarse en lugares para conseguir una buena foto poniendose a si mismo en peligro. Ese había sido uno de esos días en los que las dos situaciones terminaban por unirse para jugarle una mala broma.

Su contacto le había hablado sobre una transición ilicita que ocurriria en una bodega abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad. Su experiencia le decía que aquello tenia que estar relacionado con Ghouls, cosa que solo hacía el trabajo mil veces más complicado. Se encontraba escondido entre unos contenedores cercados al lugar indicado, vestido completamente de negro con la lente de su cámara preparada para cualquier cosa, uno de los trucos que había aprendido en su trabajo en todos esos años era esperar lo que fuera necesario para hacer una fotografía descente, por suerte había aprendido muy bien de cuando espiaba las reuniones de su tío Ford dentro del armario de su oficina cuando era niño.

\- Más te vale traer lo que te he pedido esta vez – escucho una voz desde la entrada del almacén, enfoco su cámara había la persona que había entrado, un hombre pelirrojo de traje.

\- Sabe que puede confiar en mi, señor… solo lo mejor para mi mejor cliente – hablo el hombre con quien entraba el sujeto pelirrojo, bajo, gordo y con ese peinado tan molesto – Aunque… su pedido fue difícil de conseguir ahora que el CCG esta detrás de ustedes… debería recibir una gratificación por mi esfuerzo.

\- Tu premio es que no te has convertido en mi cena aun, Gideon… apresúrate y muéstrame.

\- ¡Muestren la mercancía! – grito Gideon a sus subordinados quienes se encontraban cargando una caja.

Roderick trato de enfocar su cámara lo mejor posible hacia el interior de la caja, pero el ángulo en el que se encontraba no era el indicado. Maldijo mentalmente volviendo a enfocar la cámara a la cara del hombre pelirrojo.

Era extraño que un Ghoul se mostrará sin usar una máscara, tal vez Gideon era alguien de confianza para ese Ghoul o incluso podía tratarse de otro Ghoul… no… no era probable…

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo, Gideon – el hombre pelirrojo de giró – William, Bill… lleven esto a la camioneta.

Se quedo petrificado al verlo entrar. Cuando reconoció a William entrar por la puerta… así que ese hombre era su hermano, gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de eso.

Por su parte, Will también se había quedado petrificado. Por encima del olor de Gideon y sus subordinados reconoció fácilmente el olor de Ripper… trato de mantenerse lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero era imposible.

\- Will – volvió a llamar Phill – ¿Sucede algo?

\- N-no…

\- Vamos – empujo Bill a su hermano menor – entre antes terminemos esto será mejor…

\- S-si…

\- Será mejor que se apresuren – gruñó Phill – esta peste a humanos me esta volviendo loco…

Will se sintió aliviado cuando Phill salió de la bodega junto con Gideon. Dirigió su mirada donde sabía que se encontraba Ripper y sonrío aliviado.

\- Debemos apresurarnos antes que Phill sospeche – le regalo Bill – Luego podrás hablar con tu novio sobre no meterse a donde no lo llaman…

\- L-lo sé… vamos, rápido…

.

.

.

Golpeo la mesa donde el castaño de ojos azules se encontraba sentado en el bar que frecuentaban.

\- ¿Qué estabas pensando al ir a ese lugar?

\- Hola William, es un gusto verte – dijo sarcástico debiendo un sorbo de su copa – también te he extrañado… ¿Quieres que te invite a tomar una copa?

\- No cambies tema.

\- No lo hago – suspiro entregando su cámara a Will – ahí se encuentran las fotos que tome el día de hoy… puedes eliminarlas si quieres.

\- Pudiste morir…

\- Es mi trabajo…

\- ¡Esa no es razón suficiente para que pongas tu vida en peligro! – exclamó Will con lágrimas en los ojos – y-yo… no sé que haría si Phill llegara a hacerte algo…

\- No es necesario que te preocupes por mi.

\- ¡Si lo es! ¡Si tu mismo no te preocupas por ti entonces deja que yo lo haga!

Las lágrimas que Will había estado conteniendo desde esa tarde habían salido por fin. Ripper le miro sorprendido por unos instantes, no tenia palabras. Se puso de pie y dejo que Will le abrazara para que pudiera llorar libremente. Entre los sollozos y la suave música de ambiente que se escuchaba en todo el bar ellos se encontraban perdidos en un mundo donde solo ellos dos existian.

\- Debes confiar un poco más en mi – susurro Roderick cuando Will se había calmado por fin – Sé lo que hago…

\- Comienzo a creer que solo buscas una forma fácil de morir – gruño Will alejandose – Haces trabajos demasiado arriesgados… incluso acercarte a mi lo es ¿Acaso quieres morir?

\- No, mi intención no es morir.

\- ¿Entonces que es lo que realmente buscas?

\- Lo que todo hombre que puede llamarse periodista a si mismo busca – suspiro poniéndose de pie, con una mano dejo el dinero sobre la mesa e hizo una seña al mesero – respuestas… la verdad detrás de algo…

\- ¿Algo?

\- Si… y aunque tu no lo recuerdes, puede que tengas que ver en ello – caminaba hacia la entrada seguido de Will – Un accidente en la casa de dos científicos que trabajaban para el CCG… un accidente en el que encontraron el cuerpo de cuatro adultos, tres humanos y un Ghoul, y una niña de aproximados 7 años en aquel entonces… y del que sólo se conoce un sobreviviente cuyo nombre nunca fue revelado…

\- ¿Por qué crees que eso tiene que ver conmigo?

\- Porque… el Ghoul que encontraron en aquel lugar tenía la misma habilidad que tu y tus hermanos… el kagune de cristal…

A diferencia de Phil (quien recordaba perfectamente aquella noche) y Bill (que solo recordaba pequeños detalles), Will no recordaba absolutamente nada relacionado a aquella trágica noche en la que sus padres habían perdido la vida.

El acontecimiento había arruinado la vida de muchos, dos jóvenes mitad Ghoul que a partir de ese momento tuvieron que someterse a los mandatos de su medio hermano mayor, el de un niño que perdió a su familia y se había dejado consumir por el odio y la soledad y, finalmente, de otro chico que buscaba limpiar el nombre de su familia demostrando que la farmacéutica propiedad de la familia de su madre no tenía nada que ver con aquellos experimentos…

\- Re-realmente no se nada de eso… lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte…

\- Aunque pudieras no lo harías – suspiro Roderick leyendo los pensamientos del menor de los Cipher, este asintió – y no importa… te dije que no me acerque a ti por información…

\- A veces pareces contradecirte…

\- Si, mi hermana suele decir lo mismo…

No insistió. Roderick nunca hablaba sobre su familia, cuando lo hacía siempre evitaba dar más detalles de los que había dado por voluntad propia, era casi como si la mención de su familia fuera un acto reflejo que a veces tenia. Cambio de tema.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme en tu piso esta noche?

\- ¿No hay problema con tu hermano?

\- Phill tiene que hacer un viaje fuera del país… estará fuera por los próximos días, Bill también tomara esos días para estar fuera de casa… no es divertido quedarte solo en una oscura mansión.

\- Comprendo – más de lo que Will creía – puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras…

\- Gracias.

Comenzaron a caminar hacía la estación. Era raro ver caminar a alguien por aquellas calles a esas horas, a pesar que Ripper sabía que aquello era peligroso él disfrutaba del silencio de las calles de Londres por las noches.

\- Puede que esta sea la última noche que nos veamos – susurro Will caminando un par de pasos por detrás de Ripper – cuando Phill regrese… puede que algo malo suceda.

\- ¿Por eso estas tan preocupado?

\- No conozco las intenciones de mi hermano… solo sé que no son buenas… Con todos los contactos que ha hecho ultimamente tengo miedo que pueda convertir esta ciudad en un infierno...

\- Siendo un Ghoul no creo que esa palabra sea adecuada para ti...

\- También soy parte humano – suspiro Will dejando de caminar, Ripper también se detuvo – a pesar que los Ghouls no tenemos otra fuente de alimento más que ustedes, los humanos, yo... realmente creo que lo que Ghouls como Phill o los miembros del Aogiri tratan de hacer esta mal... no importa cuanto lo necesitemos o el peligro que pasemos tratando de vivir en un mundo que pertenece a los humanos... no podemos crear una guerra de este tipo donde muchos inocentes van a morir, humanos y ghouls...

\- A veces hablas como si odiaras ser un Ghoul...

\- Creo que a veces lo hago...

Will continuo caminando, pasando al lado de Ripper. Se detuvo al sentir la mano de Ripper sujetandole el brazo.

\- No importa lo que seas – susurro – Estoy enamorado de ti por quien eres...

\- Una relación entre ghouls y humanos es peligrosa, lo sabes – susurro Will girandose nuevamente – en cualquier momento yo mismo podría matarte...

\- No lo haras...

\- ¿Como lo sabes?

\- ¿Realmente crees que le tengo miedo a la muerte?

\- Deberías...

\- William, arriesgo mi vida por cosas insignificantes como una noticia todos los días ¿Crees que no lo hare para estar contigo que te has convertido en la única razón por la que no me arriesgo tanto como antes en esos estúpidos trabajos?

Esa era su forma de decir "te amo". Will era el único que lo entendería, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras aceptaba que el castaño le abrazara… La verdad es que tenia mucho miedo de perder a ese humano quien le había hecho olvidar por breves momentos que su vida era un asco, que le había hecho olvidar lo asqueroso que sentía el contacto con su medio hermano mayor… al humano a quien amaba.

Phill dejo escapar el humo del cigarrillo que se encontraba en sus dedos en esos momentos, continuo pasando páginas con un solo click del ratón del portátil que tenia en sus piernas en ese momento. Las fotos mostraban a diferentes investigadores del CCG de Londres, los nombres de los mejores inspectores de aquella zona estaban escritos en negrillas.

\- ¿Qué opinas? – pregunto el hombre frente suya en un inglés bastante malo.

\- Es un buen plan… si eliminamos a las palomas más grandes las otras sean pan comido – sonrió Phill – pero… hay que reunir a todas en una sola jaula… así sea más fácil.

Mientras Phill susurraba eso se había detenido en la imagen de un investigador castaño de ojos del mismo color, había algo que se le hacía conocido de ese hombre… oh… cierto… era el hijo de esos científicos a quienes había ayudado a líquidar hacía tantos años, aun recordaba los gritos de la hermana gemela de este pidiendo auxilio. Esa noche había sido tan divertida… asesinar a esos científicos y a sus propios padres.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Para que vean que no me he olvidado de este fic, de hecho no sé porque no había publicado antes si el capitulo lo tengo listo desde hace semanas (bueno... me faltaba la conclusión pero eso no importa...). Como ven, ya estoy tratando de revelar más cosas acerca del pasado de Dipper, Ripper y los hermanos Cipher :3

Me alegra comunicar que este fic esta en sus capitulos finales... aproximadamente quedaran uno contando el epílogo... si todo sale bien en el próximo capitulo habrá un cameo de uno de mis personajes favoritos de Tokyo Ghoul (recuerdo que este fic tiene relación SOLO con el primer manga de TG, no tomo nada de Re: y no lo voy a hacer por el desmadre que se hizo y que actualmente ya no sé quienes caracoles estan muertos!) y un OC al que le tengo mucho cariño pero nunca he utilizado porque no sabría como hacerlo :3

Así que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier comentario es bien agradecido y espero que nos leamos pronto!


End file.
